Lasso Around My Heart
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Riley is in college and life has quieted since Maya's wild style has calmed down a bit. She thought she was living a normal life with the ideal relationship until she met handsome Texan, Lucas Friar who just transferred colleges. They had an instant connection, but what will Riley do; afterall she's dating Charlie? To top it off now Lucas and her keep running into each other!
1. Girl Meets Cowboy

**Being a fan of Boy Meets World, I had to watch the reboot Girl Meets World and became a fan of that as well. Then I had a fanfiction idea; yes, they're all older and in college.**

Riley sat in her bay window staring at her phone dazed. She had her own apartment finally and Maya still climbed into her bay window like she did as a kid. Today though, Riley had locked her window. She wanted nothing more than for the same old, same old routine of her life to be different for once. She loved the wild blonde and the way she made every day an adventure of twists and turns, but life had quieted.

Maya had calmed a bit more since they were kids and their adventures had narrowed down to shopping sprees and late night studying that became movie night instead. Sure they had gone to a few parties, all of which had all their old schoolmates and people they knew. Farkle and Smackle, the genius pair, made appearances, but were always stuck like glue at the hips. They were the logic part of the small group of friends.

Then there was Charlie, handsome Charlie Gardner. He, to best describe him, was exactly like the boy you see in those cheesy coming of age movies they show in middle school. The movies where the boy is like something out of a fairytale. It was middle school that Riley and him started dating, in fact; he was so interested in her and pursued her so intensely, she found she couldn't say no to him after a while. She loved him, he maybe too obvious and maybe a little too cheesy, but that was what she liked about him. Still she felt like she was missing something.

And it wasn't until a few days before she realized what it was.

* * *

 **(Few Days Earlier)**

Riley strolled into Topanga's, her books in hand eagerly texting Maya. A party was coming up, a get together at the café, and so much more. She was trying to cement their plans when she ran into someone. Books flying from her arms, her phone sliding out of her fingers as well, and coffee spilling everywhere. She looked up in surprise as the coffee burned her bare hands and a young man she'd never seen in the café before stared back at her equally surprised. With a nervous grin she apologized profusely and knelt down to start picking up her coffee soaked things, but a bigger set of hands, a bit rough, stopped her. The young man frowned at her scalded hand and then smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry about your hands, miss. Let me help you get your things."

His country drawl and manners were refreshing as he called over his shoulder to Katy standing at the counter "Ma'am, could we get a cold compress for this lady's hands, please."

He gathered the papers and books taking them to the counter and spreading them out so they wouldn't stick "I hope these papers weren't anything important. I'd sure hate it if they were."

Riley giggled and shook her head "Thank you, but they aren't too important; nothing that can't be replaced. Also don't worry about my hands, I'm a natural klutz. It was my fault, anyways."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Katy came back with an icepack.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do with you? You need to be more careful." Katy sat Riley in a chair placing the rapped up icepack on her hands "Your mom, would have a fit if she saw what happened to you."

The young man cleared his throat "It's just as much my fault as it is hers, ma'am. Would it be too much trouble to get another cup?"

Katy grinned widely "Why certainly, just give me a second." Leaning toward Riley she winking "Nice job, sweetie. You really know how to choose your moments."

Riley's flushed in embarrassment as Katy sauntered off and turned her eyes to her hands sighing. The country boy sat down across from her his eyes were striking, mesmerizing, as he eyed her. She watched him carefully separate her phone and its battery to dry it the best he could. He was almost too kind and charming to be from New York she thought, but then again Charlie was just as nice.

"How's your hands?" he wondered as he watched her fidget uncomfortably.

She smiled and shook her head before curiously looking at him "Better than they were, thanks. You, you're not from around here, are you?"

He laughed heartily which made her heart race like never before "Nope, just moved here from Texas. My name's Lucas, Lucas Friar. I transferred colleges and was just sightseeing to get used to such a lively place. Then I found this quaint café and decided to get a cup of coffee. Then we wore most of my coffee, sorry."

He held out his hand before remembering and then retracted his hand. Lucas scratched his head and went back to drying her phone. Riley smiled at him as he glanced up at her again.

"I'm Riley Mathews, I've lived here all my life so if you have any questions about things I'm sure I can help." She finally replied before curiously asking "So what's Texas like? I don't travel much."

Lucas excitedly started talking about his home town as Katy returned with his coffee silently slipping away from them so they could continue talking. Back and forth the two talked about Lucas's home and his hobbies then about Riley's hobbies. It wasn't until several hours later and a few more cups of coffee that they both looked at the clock.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Riley got up clumsily gathering her things and turned to Lucas apologetically "I'm sorry Lucas, it was nice meeting you and I hope we can talk again sometime. I'm just really late for some plans with my friends, maybe you can meet them if you want some new friends in this big city."

She longed to stay longer as he took her dried out cellphone and started hitting some buttons before handing it over.

"Here you go, that's my number. Send me a message and I'll save your number in my phone too." He grinned as she gawked at her phone "I've never sat down with someone and talked so long before, I hope we can do it again sometime too."

* * *

 **(Fast Forward To The Present)**

Riley smiled dreamily at the text on her phone

 _Hey Riley do you want to hang out sometime soon?_

Suddenly a rapping came at her window and she turned to see Maya "Oh no, no, no, no! You open this window and you put down that phone! We're going to that party tonight, remember!"

Maya disappeared as she tried to ignore her and then she heard footsteps; Riley belatedly realized she didn't lock her door and sighed as her best friend came trudging in. Without hesitation her friend grabbed her phone and read the text. Then scrolling up more she realized all the conversation on her phone in the past few days.

"Not this Huckleberry guy again, Riles. You are dating Charlie and he doesn't know that. You have to tell him you're taken or break it off with Charlie if you're not interested anymore. Why are you so hot for him anyways?' Maya sighed as Riley snatched her phone back.

Riley sighed and let her screen go black "I know, but I can't explain it. When I'm with Charlie it's comfortable, but Lucas, there's just something about him. We could talk for hours and still have more to say."

"Party! Party right now with all our friends!" Maya declared as she dragged her friend out of the room.


	2. Wait, What?

**Second chapter, before I write for my other fanfiction story!**

The music blaring and lights flashing as Riley danced with Charlie while Maya danced around with Josh didn't distract her enough from the thought of Lucas. She had replied to him on the ay saying that she'd love to join him for coffee soon and that her best friend was dragging her out to a party so she needed the luck dance wise. He had replied lightheartedly and before she could start talking to him again Maya shot her a look making her turn off her phone. It had been hours and it felt like a bad caffeine withdraw.

Then as the music slowed for a bit the for scurried toward a couch here Smackle and Farkle sat debating their latest scientific theories. Maya poked at Josh and pleaded with puppy dog eyes until he agreed to go get her a drink. She turned to Riley winking as Charlie pulled her hand. Maya urged her to follow Charlie and stated she wasn't going to move until she got back. Suddenly, Riley felt uneasy.

He led her from the party up to the roof and sighed dejectedly "You guessed it, right? You're acting distantly a bit, but I thought I hid it so well."

Confused by his words she stared at him as he looked at the street below "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I'm going abroad to study in a couple days. I tried to find the words to tell you, but it always seemed like the wrong time." He admitted frowning as he glanced at her.

"It'll be for a few years. We'll stay in touch over the phone and stuff. I want to make it work long distance for us, I love you too much not to try."

"Charlie, that's really too soon." Riley frowned, it hurt her a lot because of how long they'd been together, she began to tear up.

"A few years is a long time. How can you expect things not to change?"

Charlie started to reach out to embrace her, but she stepped back "I'm sorry, babe."

Riley turned away from him angrily "I'm going back to the party. I think it's best if you give me space."

Hurrying off the roof she stumbled aimlessly down the steps. She was upset with herself, she was mad at Charlie for the secret, her heart was being torn, and yet she was thinking of some new guy as well. Silently cursing herself for wearing one of her favorite dresses and shoes knowing herself as a klutz she tripped down the last steps into someone.

Wiping at her makeup smeared face she laughed trying to brush off the person that caught her "Sorry I'm such a klutz."

"Riley?" a familiar voice asked and she looked up reflexively meeting the eyes of the young Texan man.

"Lucas! I'm sorry, really I'm usually better at controlling my inner klutz…um excuse me, please!" she said breathlessly as he looked at her concerned.

He touched her face "Your makeup is all smeared. Is everything okay?"

Gently pushing his hand away as she heard Charlie call for her she shook her head "Just fine, please just excuse me."

Without giving him a chance to say another word she hurried passed him through different clumps of people. Then she saw the couch with her friends around it and nearly ran for them, for Maya in general. In an instant Maya turned and was at her side eyes wide. Riley clung to her.

"Hey Riles, come on what's wrong?" Maya asked as she wiped the smeared makeup from her friend's face with her sleeve as the other three joined them.

Riley frowned murmuring "Charlie is leaving for a few years to study abroad. He leaves in a couple days. I don't feel like dancing anymore."

"Want me to sock him once for you?" Josh asked in uncle mode as he cracked his knuckles.

Maya excitedly grinned "Ooh Riley, can he? I bet he'd look so cool doing it!"

"Maya…" Riley groaned shaking her head "Thanks Josh, but no. I just need space from him; my head is such a mess with things going on right now."

Farkle draping an arm around Smackle grew wide eyed as he pointed toward the crowd "Someone tell me why a freakishly perfect person is headed our way?"

The whole group turned and Riley's eyes shot wide. Lucas as coming straight toward her still concerned. Suddenly her friends began gawking between the two as he came to a stop before Riley. Maya smirked and nudged Josh who nodded.

"Lucas, please I was just leaving." Riley said softly and then he held out her clutch that she hadn't realized she had lost.

He set it in her hands as he glanced at her friends "You dropped it when you bumped into me earlier. These must be your friends Farkle and Smackle, Maya and your uncle Josh. They're just as you described."

Hearing his drawl Maya whistled "Well, I'd never believe it if I didn't hear it myself. You must be Huckleberry."

"Maya! Thank you Lucas for returning my belongings." Riley thanked him and yanked on Maya's arm "We should be going."

"Wait, please. I'd like to talk some more. Could we possibly hang out for a bit?" he asked as her friends eyed him.

Maya grinned amused as Riley turned back to him "Lucas-"

"Just take her, but you do anything and you'll have more than this ragtag group to worry about." Maya warned shoving her toward Lucas "Riles, you can meet me at your apartment after a while."

Lucas smiled gratefully as he led Riley away "Thank you miss, your friend will get back to you in one piece, you have my word."

Unsure what to do now Riley followed as she listened to Maya snort in laughter at Lucas's drawl and shout hurr-hurr amused by Texas Lucas. While the others stared surprised that he already seemed to know who they were.


	3. Park Conversation

**When inspiration hits, one must keep writing!**

* * *

"So this guy you've been dating for so many years just drops that on you?" Lucas pushed Riley on the metal park swing.

Riley nodded sighing heavily "Yeah, it was pretty shocking."

Grabbing the chains of the swing, he stopped her "You know if I was that guy I wouldn't leave the girl I love alone for three years. That's a long time for someone to be expected to wait."

He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. Their eyes lingered on each other's a moment longer before Riley got up turning to him. Her brown hair falling around her shoulders as she tugged her loose ponytail free.

"Charlie's a good guy, he believes that if its true love nothing can break that bond between us, but-" Riley began to admit how unsure she really was about her feelings for her boyfriend anymore, but caught herself.

"Okay we share the same dream like ideas about love and life, but…I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Lucas laughed as he replied "Let me guess, you've been together so long you both think it's natural to keep the relationship going because it's a safe choice. Yet something is missing or something."

She shrugged and nodded "I guess; by the way, how'd you figure something like that?"

"To be honest, I had a girl back home a few years ago, I loved her, but like a sister. Needless to say we both called a quits after I found her two timing me with the town flirt." Lucas rubbed his neck.

"So am I like her?" Riley thought about his words.

He shook his head his face more serious now "Definitely not, in the short few days I've gotten to know you I can honestly believe you're not. You're the type of girl that sticks by what she knows is right and would fall apart if you knew you'd done something shameful."

"I'm with another guy at a park instead of my boyfriend." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but we aren't doing anything wrong." He smiled making a point.

"We've talked about only him and you for the past few minutes. Anyways, you looked like you needed a good listener."

Riley shook her head "Thanks Lucas."

"So is that the kind of thing that your friends and you go to around here, that party?" Lucas shifted topics as Riley looked more concerned about them being in the park alone.

"Only every once and a while, but when it gets too rowdy most of us leave. The music is always like club music so no slow songs come on and its always crowded. Our favorite place is my mom's café." She replied strolling toward a nearby bench.

He followed her intrigued "Your mom's café?"

Laughing Riley sat down on the bench Lucas joining her "Yeah, you've seen it. Topanga's, it was once a close friend of the family's, but they left it to my mom before passing away."

"Wow, that place is now a permanent favorite of mine." He smiled a heart melting smile.

"By the way, you mentioned going to college. What are you aspiring to do?"

Riley played with a piece of her hair "You know so many people they take things for granted. Everyone believes they've got things figured out, but you don't. I want to do a couple things. I'm studying to be a teacher, but I also want to do more than that."

Lucas shook his head "I'm not sure I completely follow."

"You see there's always one teacher's lessons you'll remember most, that you can apply to your life every day. I don't just want to be that, I want to also do things like mine and Maya's nonprofit umbrella idea in middle school." She explained.

"Everyone is running for the train station and getting soaked so we decided to put umbrellas for everyone to share on rainy days in a bin in the station and a head of a company endorsed it. I want to help more people like that time."

"You're quite ambitious; you're truly amazing." He mused as she eyed him "I myself am studying to be a veterinarian. You help animals bring life into the world, each day there is a new challenge, a new animal that needs your care."

Riley's eyes sparkled as she listened to him "I admire your ambition and I'm sure you'll do great things as a veterinarian."

"Hey do you want to see what I like to do for fun other than roping and riding back home?" Lucas got a glint in his eyes "We can take my truck."

Curious, Riley smiled as Lucas stood "Well, you did listen to me about a lot. So of course, what did you have in mind?"

Lucas grinned and winked at her "You'll see."


	4. Is It Possible To Love Two People?

**Every journey to true love has obstacles, realizations, life changing moments, and it's when those monumental things happen that we truly see how strong love is.**

* * *

Riley's eyes grew wide as they walked into the rustic building and turned back to Lucas.

"What is this place?"

Lucas smiled as Riley watched everyone line dancing and relaxing.

"It's called Lasso's, it's a country western bar. I found it just wandering in and out of town. This place reminds me of home."

"It's amazing, Lucas." She beamed at him as she wandered closer to the people dancing.

Lucas grinned as he held out his hand to her "Want to dance?"

She nodded taking his hand eagerly "I'd love to."

They joined in line with the others dancing around for what seemed liked hours. Then a slow song came on and some of the dancers left the floor. Riley stood with Lucas unsure what to do and as he started to ask if she'd like to continue dancing she quickly interrupted him asking if he'd like to sit and chat for a bit. So being a gentleman Lucas led her off the floor to a table and they began to talk.

* * *

 **(A Week Later)**

Charlie had been gone a few days and Riley still felt conflicted. On one hand she loved Charlie and missed him, but she also felt a very strong draw to Texan Lucas. Maya wasn't any help; she was dealing with something to do with Josh. She'd been sitting in her bay window staring at her phone debating things when she heard a knock at her window. Thinking it was Maya she turned putting on a happy face; she was always there when she'd needed her. Instead she saw Farkle and Smackle climbing into her window.

"Hi Riley, we came to check up on you for Maya. She was concerned the last time you two talked." Farkle announced as he sat down beside her.

Riley shook her head "I'm fine."

"Riley we saw how upset you were with Charlie and then at the party you left with some perfect creepy creep, creep." Smackle sighed as she awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Yeah what was that about?" Farkle asked confused.

Riley laughed and then nervously shrugged "Is it possible to love two people?"

Smackle and Farkle looked at each other and said in unison "Yes."

"Great…" Riley groaned as she stared at her phone.

"We weren't finished answering yet." Farkle said in his logical tone used usually for lectures "While you may be able to love two people you can only love one more deeply."

"For instance, you can know someone your whole life and love them and yet not be in love with them." Smackle joined him in explanation.

Riley frowned and set her phone to the side "How do you know the difference in being in love and merely feeling love for someone?"

"When you love someone you want them to be happy and you're there for them. You act as a listener, a shoulder to cry on." Smackle pointed out.

Farkle nodded as he continued for her "Being in love you tend to still want all the things that you want just loving someone, but there's more. Your heart races each time you meet, when they smile you smile, when they touch your hand you get a thrill. Sometimes you could just be with each other talking all day and night or just not at all, you can't wait to see them, and when you're with them you can't catch your breath. Being in love, everything seems more intensified with your feelings."

Riley smiled thinking of only one person "So you're saying being in love makes you crazy whenever you see the right person."

"In a sense, yes." Smackle smirked intertwining her hand with Farkle's "It's a sensation you can't explain in words. You just know when it hits you."

"Anyways, what's this got to do with Charlie leaving?" Farkle wondered.

Riley fidgeted and picked up her phone "You see in the short time since I met Lucas, I became confused about my relationship with Charlie and what I felt talking with and being around Lucas. For that reason, I've avoided everyone and everything in the past week to sort it all out in my head."

Smackle smiled softly at her understanding "So what did you decide?"

"I realized something because of both of you, you really are geniuses." Riley hugged her friends and wiped at her teary eyes.

Farkle excitedly spoke "Let me guess, is it that you only love Charlie like a brother because you only love Charlie like a brother like I said."

"Come on guys, I've got to make a private call so I'll meet you at Topanga's okay." She ushered them back toward her open window without a word and the two nodded leaving her alone once more.

Riley stared at her phone and with a deep sigh hit speed dial. The phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. She had been expecting that seeing as they were in different time zones, but she closed her eyes as she heard the beep.

Taking a gulp, she softly said with resolve "Hey Charlie, it's me. I think we need to talk."

She hung up the phone and wiped a few tears from her eyes, she had to tell him at least over the phone, not in a message. She knew she'd tear up hearing the pain in his voice, but now that she knew her own feelings she couldn't keep leading him on. Calming herself she grabbed her bag and her keys, locking up, before making her way to Topanga's.


	5. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Sometimes it's not enough to just sit back and watch what happens because when you do that you just might miss out on an amazing opportunity.**

* * *

Riley strolled into Topanga's and froze. In the corner of the café was Lucas, but he wasn't alone. He was sitting with a girl that was highly flirtatious and pretty from what Riley could see. Realizing she might have avoided both boys a little too long she sighed. As she quickly tried to avert her gaze from the scene to compose herself her eyes locked with Lucas's and he smiled widely at her. She ducked her head tearing her eyes from his perfect face to see her friends on a nearby sofa concerned.

She grinned and joined them shaking her head "Hey, I owe you guys for the talk a few minutes ago so I'm buying the coffees today."

Farkle and Smackle relaxed a little and gave her their orders. Then Maya and Josh came in having a disagreement over age again. Riley turned to them eagerly feeling the gaze she was avoiding burning into her back. Once she had everyone's orders she hurried up to Katy.

"Well hi sugar, is it going to be the groups usual?" she sweetly said in a southern accent.

Riley laughed nodding "Yeah, are you practicing for another audition?"

"You bet your boots I am. Oh and I heard your love went on a voyage over the seas. I promise you sugar, better days are on the horizon." Katy said as she walked off to put together the drinks.

Riley stood at the counter waiting as her phone vibrated indicating a message. She dug it out of her bag checking the screen, it was Charlie. Nervous now she opened the message and nearly dropped her phone in surprise. Suddenly a new text message came in on her phone, this time Lucas.

 _ **Hey are you okay? You look freaked out.**_

She looked over to see him eyeing her concerned. Glancing back at her phone she typed a quick message and shoved it back in her purse. Katy returned a few seconds later and handed some of the coffees to her while Katy took the rest following her to her friends. Riley's hands shook as she set the coffees down and Katy spoke up.

"Sugar, you're shaking more than a leaf in a stiff wind."

"Riley, what's up?" Maya broke off her bickering with Josh at the sight of her friends trembling.

Riley smiled and shook her head "It's-It's nothing, just have to call Charlie and I'm nervous."

She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the whole truth. In fact, she was screaming on the inside from that text message he sent her. Plus, she still needed to talk to him about things. Taking her coffee, she sighed walking toward the door.

"I'm going to make this phone call out on the patio really quick." She hurried outside to one of the metal tables and sat down.

Taking deep breaths as she dialed the number her mind raced. The message he sent made it even harder for her. This was not a turn of events she was expecting. The phone rang once, she mentally screamed. The phone rang twice, she debated ending the call. The phone rang a third time, he picked up.

"Babe?" Charlie's voice rang out and echoed in Riley's ears as she tried to hear over the beating of her heart.

Choking out a wheezy breath she answered "Charlie, what was that picture you sent me?"

"Just what it looked like. You said we needed to talk and you're right. I've been thinking about it since before I found out I'd be studying abroad. We've been together so long, so why not? Riley Mathews, I want you to marry me."

She frowned and winced listening to her own words "Charlie no, I can't. I needed to talk to you because during the week of space from you I realized something. I love you, but I'm not in love with you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I can't marry you."

Charlie furiously bellowed "What, I bought you a ring and asked you the major question. Then you tell me you're not even in love with me that you never were! What about all the dates, all the times you said "I love you", and the kisses we shared! I thought I was everything you wanted!"

"I do love you, but as a brother. I-I'm so sorry I don't know what else to say." Riley began to cry as Charlie hollered at her.

"Someday when I come back for you, please don't let this be the end of us! It's my fault for leaving, that's why you're unsure!" he tried to back track to believe this was nothing more than a fit she was having.

Riley wiped her face "I'm sorry, but I can't. We're over, that's all there is."

She hung up her phone while Charlie kept pleading and yelling. She set it down tears spilling from her eyes as she took her coffee in her hands and took a sip. There was no way she could go back in and face her friends and family until she calmed, but all she wanted to do was cry right now. Her phone buzzed countless times with messages and calls from Charlie so she stuffed it away in her bag. Riley didn't want to see the outraged messages anymore or listen to any of the voicemail he left her.

Then she heard someone walk out onto the patio toward her. She didn't look up just merely stared at her coffee as she cried, her head hung. Then as the person sat down they called to her.

"Riley, hey what's wrong?"

A large rough hand gently grabbed her chin lifting her head for her gaze to meet his. Lucas stared at her concerned as her eyes locked with his blank and tearful.

"Lucas…" she cried and buried her face in his chest before he even knew what was happening.

He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back as she clung to him. He didn't say a word just held her, trying to comfort her the best he could.


	6. Smile

**Thanks to all my readers, followers, and the reviews!**

* * *

Riley wiped the smeared makeup from her face with a napkin, she lost track of how long she cried, but the whole time Lucas had been holding her to calm her down. Her friends had all gathered outside to sit with her and she felt embarrassed. With a half-smile and a sigh, she shook her head. No one asked anything, they'd all just been quiet when they'd joined her.

"Sorry for concerning everyone. Everything is okay; don't worry about me." Riley set the napkin on the table, her phone silent for the first time in a while.

Maya spoke first "I don't believe you; what happened?"

The others nodded and Riley sighed "I finally called Charlie today and left him a message saying we needed to talk. Then when I was getting the coffees for all of you here texted me."

"Uh huh, so what did he text you?" Maya stared at her confused.

Riley hesitantly pulled her phone out of her bag and opened it up to the messages Charlie had been sending. She tried not to read them, but some of them were harsh and hard not to read. Finally finding the first texts he sent she passed her phone to Maya.

May whistled as she passed it over to Josh "Wow, um no words for that."

"I, of course, told him no. I can't and that what I meant was we needed to break up. I can't handle the long distance and I truly only saw him in a brotherly way." Riley frowned as she explained "Then he started shouting things and it got bad. I hung up, but he just kept texting and calling until a few minutes or so ago."

Finally, the phone reached Lucas and his eyes popped open "Whoa, is that thing real?"

He handed the phone back to Riley and another text came in. This time it was another picture, a picture of Lucas holding Riley at the very table they were sitting at. It was taken just before the others arrived outside. Below the picture was a message.

 _Thought you were different, had more morals, but I guess you're just like any other skank._

She looked around terrified and upset, one of his friends must have seen them. She shoved her phone back in her back tearing up again.

"Riley, what did he just send you?" Josh crossed his arms.

She shook her head "It's nothing, he's just angry and upset."

Maya snatched her bag and dug out her cellphone before Riley could stop her. Her best friend's face contorted with anger. She turned to Riley and showed her the text and image angrily.

"That is beyond anger, Riles." Maya hissed as she turned the phone to Josh.

Josh cracked his knuckles "Alright, he's going to pay for that."

Riley tried to get her phone back, but Lucas snatched it away from Maya "What in the-This is the guy you dated for so long?"

Riley stole her phone back and grabbed her bag "It's fine, it'll all blow over when he's calm. I'm sorry for ruining your day guys and sorry Lucas about my drama interrupting your date. Excuse me."

She fled from the group headed for home. It wasn't Lucas's problem nor the others, but she had dragged them into it. All she wanted to do was hide and luckily her apartment was close by Topanga's. She could hear her friends calling after her and Lucas as well, but she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

 **(Three Days Later)**

Riley strolled through the park aimlessly until she came to the bench across from the swing set where Lucas and her had sat talking for a long time the night of the party. She sat down and stared at her phone. Charlie was still trying to contact her, but she never replied. She'd only texted back and forth with Maya and Lucas since her mess of a break up. She texted Lucas as she stared at the swing set.

 _I finally left my apartment and not for classes today. I came to the park; it's so peaceful and I feel refreshed._

Instantly Lucas replied and it made her heart race.

 _Hey that's great. Don't leave the park though, I'll meet you there._

She smiled and texted back that she wouldn't be leaving for some time. Then she pulled a book from her bag and began reading. It was hard for her to deny the attraction she felt for Lucas, but she hadn't brought it up since she saw him on that date that she ruined. Unable to concentrate on her book with her thoughts running wild she watched the kids on the swings.

"Of course I'd find you here." A familiar voice chuckled and she turned to see Lucas out of breath holding two coffees.

Riley smiled amused "Did you run here or something?"

He handed her a coffee as he sat down beside her "For you, and I sped walked. You look happy today."

"Well, you won't catch me crying today. I have no reason to cry. Thanks for getting me a coffee." She replied laughing.

"There it is." Lucas grinned relieved.

Riley cocked her head a little in confusion "What?"

"That smile from the day we met in Topanga's. I haven't seen it since then." He took a sip of his coffee.

She shook her head and put her book down on the bench "My smile, I've not heard a lot of people get happy over that."

He laughed and questioned her "Why not, it's great and you look prettier with a smile."

Riley laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Thank you, um was there a reason you wanted to meet me here?"

Lucas grinned and pulled out tickets to an amusement park "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to this amusement park."

"Lucas I'd love too, but what about that girl from the other day?" Riley's eyes sparkled as she eyed the tickets.

Lucas shook his head "I meant to tell you, but you just assumed I was on a date with that girl. She just sat down at the table that day while I was waiting for you, even took the coffee I ordered you. I'd been going there in the hopes to kind of run into you again."

Riley grinned wider and took one of the tickets from him "Really, that's very sweet of you. I avoided you so long though so I thought you naturally got tired of waiting for me to talk to you again."

"It's funny, but I don't mind waiting on you." He smiled as he watched her carefully put the ticket away "I really like you Riley."


	7. Amusement Park Date

**Being in love is a strange and wonderful thing, it can bring you more than happiness and excitement. We mustn't forget how it felt to be in love.**

* * *

Lucas stood outside Riley's door nervously knocking ready to pick her up for their date at the amusement park. He heard her footsteps approach and then the door swung open. Riley stood before him her hair pulled into a ponytail, a red halter top with white polka dots on, and denim shorts. She grinned at him and he blinked, he thought she looked incredible. He fumbled over his words.

"Ah, um, you look goo-no fan-mazing." He cringed at his own words as Riley giggled.

She grabbed her purse from a nearby table replying with a laugh "You look fan-mazing too."

"Sorry about that, I was thinking good at first, but that wasn't the best way to describe how you look. So I was thinking either fantastic or amazing and it came out jumbled." He sighed as Riley locked her apartment door.

She glanced up at him sweetly smiling "Thanks, you're so sweet."

Lucas walked with her down to his truck trying hard to think of a topic to start a conversation. Then Riley asked him about how is classes were going and from there the conversation flowed. In a short time, they were at the truck.

Riley slid into the passenger seat of his truck and asked him a question he hadn't been asked since he arrived there "How do you like New York so far; do you miss your home back in Texas?"

As Lucas settled in the driver seat he smiled at Riley "I do miss home, but I'm really starting to like New York. I think a good part of the reason I 've adjusted so well here is thanks to you."

"Oh I didn't really do anything for you to say that." Riley shyly shook her head.

Lucas grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze "I wouldn't say that."

Riley squeezed his hand back as Lucas began driving. Their hands stayed intertwined neither anting to let go.

* * *

 **(At The Amusement Park)**

"That rollercoaster was so much fun! What do you want to do next?" Riley giggled and nearly skipped as she walked beside Lucas.

Lucas thought for a moment then saw a sign for the park's haunted house "How about that?"

He pointed to the sign and Riley turned to him a little hesitant "Sure, it's not like it has real ghost so it shouldn't be too scary."

"Riley, do you not like haunted houses?" he wondered as he led her toward the building.

"I love a good scare, but sometimes haunted houses can be more than you bargain for." She nervously explained and gave a small smile.

Lucas took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile "That's why I'll be there, I'll protect you."

Relaxing a little she let him lead her into the haunted house. At first the house started out like any other someone welcomed you in, in costume. Then you walk through a door into the dark world of the haunted house. The actors grabbed at you, jumped at you, and each room or area you walked through was worse than the last. Then somewhere in the middle of the haunted house they ran into an actor dressed as a malicious clown. Fake blood dripped from his clothes, and his face was quite grotesque. With a loud scream, as he came at her with a chainsaw, she let go of Lucas's hand and ran.

In a rush to find her as she disappeared into the darkness Lucas called and hurried after her. Riley didn't reply as she ducked down behind a coffin with a skeleton prop in it. She curled her knees up to her chin closing her eyes tight as she tried to calm herself. She had a fear of killer clowns for as long as she could remember and she usually did fine as long as they didn't run at her in a haunted house or come up behind her. She could hear footsteps drawing close and she froze.

Suddenly someone dropped beside her "Riley?"

Nervously she opened her eyes glancing up to see Lucas as tears spilled over and down her cheeks. Quickly he picked her up in his arms unsure if she was okay. He couldn't really see well in the lighting of the haunted house. He began to walk to find the exit as he asked.

"Are you okay Riley, are you hurt at all?"

She shook her head as she hid her face in his chest "I'm not injured; just help me get out please."

A little relieved he sighed "You gave me a scare running off and screaming like you did. Then when I found you curled up I got worried you tripped or something. I'm sorry for taking you in here, just hide your eyes the rest of the way if you need to."

Thankful that Lucas was there she held onto him tightly as he finished the last of the trek out of the haunted house. As soon as they were out he set her down and she wiped at her face. Glad she didn't wear makeup for the day she sighed. Then Lucas led her to a nearby bench.

"Are you sure you're okay? No scratches or scrape, twisted ankle or bruises." He looked her over concerned.

She laughed and embarrassedly admitted "I'm fine, the reason I went running in there was that I have a fear of killer clowns. I'm fine as long as they're not right next to me or coming at me. I blame the movie "It" for my fear, I watched it when I was a kid and it freaked me out."

"I won't take you in one again, okay." Lucas promised as he took her hand as if it was something he did every day.

"No, I want to go in haunted houses as long as I'm with you. I know you'll protect me." She replied as her eyes met his.

He grinned and nodded "Of course, I'll always protect you for as long as you want me to. Where to next?"

Glancing around Riley noticed a Ferris wheel and pointed to it "How about the Ferris wheel?"

Lucas agreed and not letting go over hand walked with her.

* * *

 **(On The Ferris Wheel)**

"I think it's amazing when you reach the top and look out; everything seems so small, so vast, so beautiful." Riley sighed as they slowly made their way to the top.

"You're really optimistic and mesmerized by the simplest of things." Lucas smiled as he watched her "You really are amazing."

She giggled and shook her head "Maya, Farkle, and the rest say that to me all the time. I used to be bullied for being so optimistic and for being my goofy self."

Lucas frowned as he replied "How can someone not love that about you? If I'd have been there I would've dealt with the bully for you."

"It was my battle, my bully, and I dealt with it on my own. I would have loved to have met you in middle school, though. Anyways, do you ever look out from the Ferris wheel and realize how small you are in a world so big." Riley stared out at the scenery.

"Riley." Lucas got her attention as he admitted "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She blushed and he leaned in brushing his lips against hers. Electricity shot between them as they lingered prolonging the kiss. They fell into their own little world in complete happiness. Though, in that moment the two were so blissfully unaware of the storm brewing in the distance and how quickly it'd be coming for them.


	8. He's Back!

**Fighting when it's most important and knowing when to walk away shows true strength.**

* * *

Maya nudged Riley as they sat at the bay window "Riles, you're happier than your happiest self that you've ever shown anyone here lately. It's different than when you were dating Charlie."

Riley sighed and giggled as another text set her phone off "Yeah, being with Lucas it's like a new adventure every day like with you. It's not predictable and we can talk forever like when it's the two of us."

Maya put an arm around her friend's shoulders "I'm happy for you, but I'm still your priority one confidant right."

"Of course peaches, why would anyone else be. That being said, Charlie is still texting and calling me at all hours many days at a time. It's been over a couple months and he still won't stop." Riley admitted as she rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Seriously? Does Huckleberry know?" Maya frowned as she listened to Riley.

Riley shrugged as she explained "At first I thought it would go away so I kept it to myself, but he knows somethings wrong because a lot of times I just shut my phone off for long periods of time."

Maya replied with a sigh "Why not block him or get a new number?"

"I can't, I can't just block him that's an awful thing to do. Also getting a new number or phone is a lot of work. I'd have to make sure everyone's number got put in the new phone or if I had a new number I'd have to text and email everyone I wanted to have it." Riley complained as she got up from the bay window and smiled as another text came.

 _ **Hey I'm here, I'll come through the window.**_

"Riley, he could become dangerous. Tell Lucas, do what you have to. Just be careful, I know Charlie seemed like the perfect sweet guy, but we've never seen him when his anger and such has come out. At least not in this situation." Maya urged her to be logical and safe.

"Hey Maya, can I ask you something?" Riley looked troubled as she stared at her phone "Why is Josh texting me looking for you?"

Maya looked confused as she pulled Riley's hand holding the phone toward her reading aloud "Riley is Maya there? The storm is here."

"Oh wait, I told him to contact you to get to me if we weren't together and that we should use code if an emergency came up. That code is new; it was made to help-uh oh. I got to go. Lock your door and don't let anyone in until I get back." Maya got up starting to go out the window.

"Hi Maya, don't leave on my account." Lucas stepped back as Maya bounded out the window.

She sighed relieved "Great timing Huckleberry, go inside and don't leave Riley alone if possible."

She rushed passed him without explanation and down the fire escape.

Lucas slid through the window and shut it behind him, latching it concerned about Maya's warning "Hey Riley, what's going on with Maya?"

"I don't know she got a text from Josh on my phone and she went off in a hurry telling me to lock my door." Riley got up and walked to her out her bedroom door as Lucas followed.

"I know better than to go against what she says because she is amazingly right when it concerns my safety or personal things."

He trailed behind her all the way to her front door and watched her lock her deadbolt and the regular lock "What did the message say?"

"He asked if Maya was with me and something about a storm being here. Maya said it was some new code between them." She shrugged as she turned to him "I don't know what's going on or what that code means at all."

"Sounds to me like something is up and it's about you. Did Maya say anything funny about that message?" as Riley walked over to her couch Lucas began to think.

Riley shook her head and curled up on her couch "No not really just that it was to help, I guess, me. Today has been really stressful already and tonight we go to my family game night. I need to rest first."

He sighed as he sat down on the couch and she rested her head on his lap "I've got a four-hour shift before that, but then I'll come pick you up. Although, I'm worried about why Maya was so worried about you being alone. By the way, why was today so stressful?"

"Well, Charlie has been texting and calling nonstop for a while. I mean he stopped, but then got consistent with it again. So much so I've had to shut my phone off a lot." She yawned as he stroked her hair.

"So that's what it was this whole time. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you block him?" he asked her slightly upset.

Riley explained to him what she had to Maya as her phone went off again. Then she shut off her phone stuffing it in her pocket. Lucas and her talked some more and she gradually fell asleep.

Unable to wake Riley Lucas called Maya, a number Riley made it a priority for him to have if she didn't have her phone on "Hey Maya, it's Lucas. Riley is asleep and I've got to go to work, but she's dead asleep."

"Got it, I'll be there in few just leave the bay window unlocked, but shut. I don't want to leave her alone for too long. Thanks, Lucas." Maya hung up before he could ask anything and he glanced down at Riley.

Hesitantly he got up, he had a nagging feeling he shouldn't leave her, but had work. Plus, Maya said she'd be there soon so he forced himself to leave stealing one more glance at Riley.

* * *

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Riley awoke to someone stroking her hair, but the hand although familiar didn't quite seem to be Lucas's. Hoping she was just imagining it she tiredly opened her eyes.

"Lucas, I thought you-" seeing who it was she jumped off the couch in shock.

"Charlie what are you doing here?!"

He shrugged as he stood "I had some time off so I came back to see you. We've got a lot to talk about and do."

Riley stepped back as he moved toward her "Charlie, get out now. I have nothing to do with you anymore."

He stepped forward again backing her against a wall "You don't get it; you have no choice. If your friends or new boy toy come I won't hesitate to hurt them because that will hurt you the most. I only want to talk and fix things, but they will ruin it."

She gulped seeing the fury in his eyes and the resolve to do what he deemed necessary. Reluctantly she nodded tears welling up in her eyes. If she could protect her friends, then she'd do anything she could. She knew without a doubt what Charlie was saying was the truth, she'd never seen him so angry. Charlie smirked and grabbed her wrist dragging her to the door of her apartment before she could even slip shoes on.


	9. The Hunt Is On!

**I've been writing quotes of my own before each chapter as something to think about when reading and how I applied it to my story because some of life's best lessons were taught in written words.**

* * *

Riley tapped out letters and numbers on her phone in her pocket; a code for her friends and family. Charlie had drove her to a motel out of town, she wasn't completely sure of his intentions, but she knew it wasn't good. She frantically waited for her friends to figure out her text. Charlie made a phone call on the landline murmuring so she couldn't hear.

"Charlie, I have to go to the bathroom. Could I please go." She shook her hand cuffed to the metal headboard of the lumpy motel bed.

Charlie turned and set the phone down "A few minutes, don't try anything. Remember what I said earlier."

Riley shuttered as he uncuffed her and she hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

 **(At Riley's Apartment)**

Maya sat crying, she'd gotten to her best friend's apartment and found Riley gone. She hadn't heard from Riley nor could she get a hold of her at all. She'd called Josh and he was calling family members and close family friends like Shawn. He'd been with her for some time trying to calm her as they waited for Lucas to show up.

"What's going on? Did anyone find her?!" Lucas barreled into the apartment on edge and now more nervous as his eyes fell on Maya.

Maya cleared her throat "It's Charlie, he's back in town. He must have gotten her in the short time after you left. I don't know what to do, tell me what to do!"

Maya panicked as Josh wrapped an arm around her comfortingly and sighed "We're going to my brother's and from there we'll send out parties to search for her. Shawn is already out driving around and said he'd meet us there."

Lucas raked a hand through his hair "I should've stayed; I didn't protect her like I should've."

"Lucas, it'll be fine. Let's just go and meet the others. We'll find her." Josh patted his shoulder as he led Maya out "Follow us in your truck."

None of them believed his words, but they sure couldn't stand in Riley's empty apartment uselessly worrying. The hurried out to their vehicles and toward the Mathew's residence. It only took minute, but the minutes felt like an eternity with the way they felt. Dragging themselves up to the door they knocked and as soon as the door opened Maya jumped into the arms of a dirty blonde haired woman. She cried into Maya's hair as they walked in.

"Cory, any word in the past few minutes?" Josh asked and a man sat on the couch disheveled as much as the woman.

"This is Topanga and Cory Mathews, Riley's parent's. Mr. and Mrs. Mathews this is Lucas Friar." Maya introduced him as, Mr. Mathews stood replying to Josh.

Mrs. Mathews smiled sadly "Hello Lucas, nice to meet you. Sorry we met under such awful circumstances though."

Mr. Mathews joined his wife greeting Lucas "Please take a seat."

"Thank you, but I can't. Not when Riley is missing." Lucas stood near the door his hands balled into fists "He'll pay if he did anything to Riley, I don't know what I'll do."

"Mr. Friar, I feel like you, but doing something to someone doesn't make anyone feel any better about what's happened." Mr. Mathews sighed consoling his wife who began crying again.

Farkle spoke up as Smackle ticked away on a computer "Her phone is off again. We lost the signal. Anyone get a message or call?"

Smackle looked up and sighed "If her phone is offline I can't track her this way. If my calculations are correct she should've have been able to send a message. Unfortunately, we don't know if it's her or Charlie who has the phone."

As she went back to the computer Maya's phone went off. Everyone went silent and Shawn came into the front door seeing everyone's eyes glued on Maya. She stared at the phone confused and didn't say a word for a moment.

"She sent me a message, but it looks like a bunch of math." she complained as Lucas quickly moved to her side as did Farkle and Topanga.

"Why would she send a giant math problem?" Mrs. Mathews asked as Farkle quickly did the math and wrote the final numbers down on nearby paper.

"Wait, I don't think it's just math." Lucas pointed out "It's got the letters of her name."

Shawn spoke up as he listened to them "A code, she gets this from you Cory. You used to think things needed a code depending on what it was, we even had a handshake."

"Lucas was correct. When I wrote down the final numbers, the last letter of each answer spelt her name. Smackle if you would look at this." Farkle handed her his answers.

Smackle's eyes sparked with enthusiasm "It's coordinates, she created that so that if Charlie saw the problem he couldn't decipher it right away. Math was never his greatest subject."

"Yes, all that studying math and her homework paid off. We did something right with her Cory." Topanga sighed and hugged her husband.

"Let me just input these here. Here we go, we've got her. She's in some old motel outside of town." Smackle sat back turning the laptop around for everyone to see.

Lucas studied the screen "Where is he planning to take her?"

"We don't have time to worry about that. A group of us have to go to get her, if she's even still there." Shawn explained as everyone got ready to leave.

Maya called out "Hold on, she sent me the message so I'm going. If we all go, he could do something rash."

"Maya's right, Mr. and Mrs. Mathews stay here in case she gets free and comes here. Shawn keep eyes on the streets in case he comes back through the city, please. Josh, Maya, and I will go for Riley. Smackle will stay with the Mathews doing her part on the laptop and giving us any new news and searching camera's all over town." Farkle agreed, but Lucas spoke up.

"I'm going with the three of you, and isn't tapping into police and company camera's illegal." Lucas spoke up "I'm not just going to stand by and wait."

"One while it may be illegal, in this instance it is acceptable to break the law for our friend. She deserves the best search party as she has been a great friend to us all. Farkle, take him with. I believe he may be of use, maybe not intellectually, but physically." Smackle typed on her computer "Hurry times a wasting."

Everyone hurried out the door without hesitating now. Time was nobody's friend at this point, every second counted. No one knew what waited for them once they reached the motel, but no one cared at this point either. Smackle contacted the police to report Riley missing even though they'd say it had to be twenty-four hours before they could file it. They needed every resource they could get. Now only time would tell if they made it before Charlie moved on or if they'd catch him with Riley in one of the rooms.


	10. Where In The World Is Riley?

**Be creative and smart in situations that need solving. You'll be amazed with the possibilities.**

* * *

Riley fiddled with the napkin in her hand from some dive off the highway "I can't say this. It's not true."

"Riley, remember what I said." Charlie stopped recording on Riley's phone that he had confiscated from her after seeing the text to Maya.

She cringed and nodded solemnly as he began recording "Maya, Lucas, and anyone else searching for me, please stop. I'm fine…."

She hesitated before continuing with the words she didn't want to say "I-I have to admit one thing though, I never loved you Lucas and never will. Just go on with your lives and I'll be in touch sooner or later."

Charlie sighed as Riley began to cry as he stopped recording "Nice now let's get a move on. I'm sure they've gotten to that motel by now."

Riley stood wiping at her eyes "You know they won't quit. They won't believe that video any more than you do."

He grabbed her arm and smirked "Even so at least I got you to say you didn't love that guy. Doesn't matter to me that it was forced. Now come on."

* * *

 **(At The Motel)**

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information." The clerk at the desk sighed.

Maya grabbed the guy by his collar "Look our friend was kidnapped by that young man and if you don't give us the room number you'll be an accessory to the crime. That means your business would go under capisce."

The man nervously stepped back removing her hand "Alright, I get it, here's the spare key. The room number is on the chain, but if this is a joke you will pay."

Lucas stepped up to the window taking the key "Trust me this isn't some joke."

Maya, Josh, and Farkle hurried after Lucas as he darted out of the motel office. The room was three doors down and Maya pointed out Charlie's car. Hesitantly they all crowded around the door as Lucas unlocked it.

"The room's empty, Cory and Topanga are going to be deranged." Josh groaned as they stepped in the room.

Lucas began searching things "She has to have left something to help us find her."

The four split up picking the room apart and then Lucas made his way into the bathroom. It was an outdated room just like the main room. The mirror doubled as a cabinet, the tub was yellow matching the floral pattern on the walls. Lucas opened the mirror cabinet desperate to find anything, and etched in the paint on the back of the mirror was a message.

"Guys in here." Lucas called eagerly "She left a message here."

Words made from light scratches that read "Left here at 4. Help!" stuck out.

"That was twenty minutes or so ago, we can still catch them, but he's driving someone else's car." Farkle sighed "We'd have to leave now to catchup to them."

Just then everybody's phones went off one after the other. They opened their phones to the video message from Riley. After it finished Farkle watched it once more.

"Guys, he's cuffed her. Her wrists are raw from being tied or cuffed." Farkle frowned and then smirked "That little genius, she got the napkin of the place into the camera."

Lucas tightened his grip on his phone so much he crushed it. He stomped out of the room as the others followed.

"Okay, he's stronger than I thought." Josh watched Lucas sit on the bed staring at the remnant s of his phone.

Maya patted Josh's shoulder and walked over to Lucas "Hey Huckleberry, you really love her don't you."

"Doesn't matter, I didn't protect her and I should've. I shouldn't have left her so vulnerable."

Maya nodded "Yeah tell me about it, I'm her best friend and I did the same thing. We can't blame anyone though because it was inevitable. So do you love her?"

"Yes, more than anything." Lucas said throwing his phone as he fought the urge to hit something.

Maya sighed and patted his shoulder "Good, stay angry and let it fuel you to find her quicker."

"I've sent the video to Smackle, she'll be able to get a good look at the napkin on her laptop. Let's just get on the road and drive until she does to gain some ground." Farkle interrupted "Lucas, we're so close, so let's not give up just yet."

Lucas followed the others to the car and they took off onto the highway. Smackle soon replied with the name of the restaurant and stated she was hacking into the company surveillance cameras they had running in the hopes of catching them. Farkle updated everyone and a small amount of relief filled the vehicle. The place was still a bit away, but still closer than they anticipated.

* * *

 **(Somewhere On The Highway)**

Charlie had seized another car from an unsuspecting person and blindfolded Riley. She could feel the motion of the car as they sped on. Charlie had gotten wiser and limited her to access to information to clue her friends in to her whereabouts. Cuffed and blinded, cellphone confiscated and crushed; she had little to no chance of help.

"Charlie, where are we going?" she asked him for the hundredth time unable to understand where he'd take her knowing he had to go back abroad in another day.

Snapping at her he replied "You'll see when we get there. If you saw now you'd find some way to tell your friends, right."

Riley grimaced as the car jerked and the cuffs bit at her wrists "I won't give up you know. As long as I can, I will try to get away until I succeed or die. What you're doing is pointless so let me go."

"Not a chance." He growled.

"I know you're a good guy and this is eating you up on the inside. You're Charlie Gardner, the golden boy. You've got sisters so you were raised to respect women. Look at me, does this look respectful in any means. You cuffed me, blinded me, and took me away from everyone and everything I loved."

Charlie slammed his hand against the wheel "Riley stop, your pleading isn't going to change anything. It's the two of us alone until the end."

* * *

 **(At The Restaurant)**

Lucas walked around the shop trying to find where the video had been shot as the others asked witnesses. Suddenly he spotted something crushed shining in the parking lot. Riley's phone with its bedazzled design he realized as he got closer. He picked it up, carrying it with him he looked around the building some more. Then he found the napkin with the script Riley read wadded on the ground. Josh and Maya walked over to him and he showed them his findings.

"Onlookers mentioned a couple, said the young man forced her into a car. They paid in cash, barely spoke, and the young woman's wrists were red."

Farkle ran out "I got a license plate number from a couple inside who told cops that earlier a young man forced a girl into their car and stole it. They're waiting for some family member to pick them up. I sent the number to Smackle and she's trying to watch out for any sign of them on police databases."  
"One of us needs a scanner to listen into police frequencies." Maya turned to him and sighed "That way we can know if the police are in pursuit."

"What are we waiting for let's get in the car and drive." Lucas urged everyone and again they hurried to cram into the car in search of Riley.


	11. The Rescue

**Sometimes our intuition is right, but it's the choice to trust or ignore it that makes the difference.**

* * *

Riley groaned as she trudged forward, her legs tired "Charlie where are we going and why? It's dark, cold, and we're in the middle of the woods."

"Just a bit farther, you'll see." He nudged her forward with the flashlight.

"You said that about…Oh that's right you took my phone and crushed it so I don't know how long ago you last said it exactly." Riley snapped as her whole body ached from the hiking.

Charlie pointed to a break in the trees "See, I meant it this time."

As they got closer Riley could just make out a cabin in the moonlight. She recognized the shape and paused. Charlie looked at her and smiled realizing she knew where they were. It had been years since she'd been there, but it hadn't change in the least. Charlie grabbed her arm and dragged her forward, the cuffs clinking on her wrists.

Rile sighed and reluctantly followed "You brought me here of all places. What do you plan to do from here?"

Charlie didn't reply as he continued to drag her along giving her an unsettled feeling.

* * *

 **(On The Highway)**

"Smackle just got news, apparently they found the car on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere just off the highway. The cops concluded it had been sitting there for a bit. The keys were sitting inside of it too." Farkle sighed as he relayed the message to his friends.

Maya complained "We've been on the road for two hours and haven't caught up to them. So where exactly did the car get found?"

Farkle sighed as he explained "I think we underestimated how fast and how long they drove. I think he set it up, making Rile go along with his plans. They checked into the motel earlier than what we thought according to Smackle's findings. Then made Riley leave that message in the bathroom after she got caught texting Maya."

Josh understanding slammed his hands on the wheel "Of course, so that he could buy time for them to drive and then send us that message from the restaurant once we got to the motel so we'd stop there next. Where we'd meet the couple still waiting for someone to drive all the way out to get them from their hometown because they live so far out."

"So we've been hours behind them this whole time? They could be anywhere by now!" Maya grabbed Farkle by the collar.

"Where is the car, Farkle?"

Farkle sighed as he listened to Smackle prattle on the other end of his phone "Smackle says according to our coordinates a mile from where we are."

Lucas spoke up, an idea popping into his mind "Maya, did Riley ever mention a place special to Charlie that he took her before? A place he figured would always be just a getaway for the two of them or something?"

"Huckleberry, why would I retain such information like that for?" Maya said irritably as she propped her feet up on the dash.

Silence filled the car for a moment as everyone tried to think of something. Then Maya straightened up reaching for Farkle's phone. She tugged it out of his hand as he resisted her before letting go as she kissed his cheek.

"That's what I thought." She sighed as she began talking rapidly "Smackle, put the phone on speaker if it isn't."

"Has been this whole time." Smackle said and went silent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews, there was a place Riley went with Charlie and his family some years ago to. Charlie was obsessed with taking her there for her birthday that year. I remember because he begged me to take her from me for a few days."

Topanga answered eagerly "Oh yes, it was his family's cabin, but it hasn't been used by them since then. They said it needed a lot of work, Riley got no reception the whole time. They didn't have landlines there either. It was her father's worst nightmare and mine. You think he took her there on foot."

"I don't think at this point, I know. He has a reason, but what that reason is we'll find out too late if we don't hurry." Maya tossed the phone back to Farkle.

Farkle quickly spoke up "Smackle get all the information you can on that family cabin. Get us there the quickest way you can."

Lucas sat in the backseat seething as he cracked his knuckles "Don't worry about Charlie, I'll deal with him myself."

* * *

 **(At The Cabin)**

"Riley, do you know why we're here?" Charlie sighed as he set a cup of tea down before her.

She fidgeted staring at the glass "It was our first big trip together. This place holds most of your fondest memories."

Charlie smiled and nodded calmly "That's true, but not why I brought you here. You know I wanted to share everything with you, every first, every last. I brought you here for a couple reasons. Drink your tea, babe."

"Charlie, we're not together anymore, don't call me that." She took the glass as his cold eyes dared her to go against him.

"So then enlighten me why you did this."

He shoved the glass into her hand as he sighed "Well for starters, I had planned to bring you here for your birthday this year. Just the two of us, a surprise birthday getaway and proposal, but that changed and I decided to propose sooner. Now in just a few hours, it'll be your birthday. The proposal isn't happening since it didn't go over well the first time."

"Okay…" Riley reluctantly drank her tea as he watched her.

"Now my plans have become different since you broke up with me. You're right the cuffs were a bit much. I don't like hurting you, but I also found it kind of satisfying after how you dumped me." He carefully uncuffed her.

"Anyways, your friends and new beau will be here soon. I found myself wanting to make you suffer as much as I did, worse than me. It may not bring me true satisfaction and happiness, but then again who knows."

Riley rubbed her wrists passing the cup between her hands to do so. Then Charlie shoved her hand with the cup in it gently to her lips. She downed the last of her glass by his forcing hand and began to feel hazy. He smiled sweetly at her and she tried t glare at him.

He sighed as he got up scooping her up "Now, now, you can't sleep here. Let's get you comfortable."

Riley internally was screaming and she tried to holler and fight him. It was as if her legs and arms were noodles, her head was heavy and fuzzy. She could only pray her friends would make it before he did anything.

* * *

 **(Arriving At The Cabin Minutes Later)**

Lucas jumped out of the car before it stopped and barreled up the steps to the cabin. The door was locked, but it didn't stop him. He stepped back and kicked the door in. Charlie sat in a chair, a robe on his body.

"Thanks for knocking buddy. Riley, is trying to sleep." Charlies said as the others filed in behind Lucas.

Lucas turned to the others "Find Riley, I'm going to have a word with Charlie here."

The others fanned out without a second thought, not wanting to get on raging Lucas's bad side.

"What do we have to talk about?" Charlie sighed standing up.

Lucas glared at him so coldly he sat back down "If you hurt her in any way, I swear. First though, I want to explain that the police are on their way so don't get any ideas. I'm strong as a horse and I don't try, I just am. You kidnapped her and brought her here for a reason."

Charlie shrugged smirking "Yeah, so what."

"If you are half the guy Riley described you as you wouldn't have done anything to hurt her or anyone. So be straight with me why do this." Lucas balled his hands into fists.

Charlie got up from his seat once more "It's true I snapped and wanted to hurt her. So I kidnapped her brought her here, so that I could do as I pleased. The thing is, this snapping point was a long time coming."

"Lucas, we've got her. She's been drugged and I think he did more to her." Maya said as Josh carried a limp Riley through the room wrapped in a blanket.

Lucas looked between Riley's limp body and Charlie. He snapped swing his fist right into Charlie's face breaking his nose with a loud crunching pop.


	12. Anything For Riley

**Sometimes it's easier to pretend you're okay than tell the truth. Yet when the pretending becomes too much you will crack and fall, you'll fall so hard.**

* * *

Charlie glared at Lucas through watery eyes "Oh come on, it was consensual fun we had. Except it was a bit upsetting that she called for you."

Lucas lunged at him as Charlie laughed and Farkle tried to stop him. Lucas had Charlie by the collar and was getting ready to toss him. Farkle latched onto one of Lucas's arms trying to stop him. Maya too stunned watched as Josh put Riley in her arms to join the mess. Josh grabbed his arm, but Lucas was stronger than both of them fueled by his rage. Charlie realizing, he screwed up scurried backward out of his hands as the other two boys tried to hold Lucas back. Lucas dragged them along though, his only thought to hurt this guy for hurting Riley.

"Maya, help us out! If Lucas kills him, he'll go to jail and think about Riley!" Farkle groaned as Lucas glanced at him and tried to shake him off.

"I won't kill him, just break some bones." Lucas snapped as Josh grunted tugging on him.

Josh turned as they finally heard Maya speak up "Farkle is right, think of Riley. Lucas, she'll need all of us especially you after this ordeal. This whole time if Charlie is telling the truth, she wanted you!"

Riley's eyes fluttered open lightly and then closed as she murmured in a slur "Lucas…. you came…"

As if a switch had been flipped Lucas turned away from Charlie and walked to Maya holding Riley "Here I'll take her. I promised her I'd never act like Texas Lucas for her sake."

Maya's eyes were tearful as she nodded and handed her best friend over to him.

"Oh thanks, Maya you saved me." Charlie sighed as she strolled toward him.

"You really are a good pers-"

Before he could finish Maya gave him a smirk and punched him in the face then wrapped an arm around his neck pointing to Riley and Lucas "You see he won't do anything now and he walked away like he should've, but me no I'm not done with you yet."

She let him go before roundhouse kicking him in the stomach "Sounds like time is up. I feel a little better."

"Josh, Farkle, would you like the last honors."

Sirens began to sound as Farkle and Josh looked at each other and smiled before stepping forward watching Charlie flinch. Then the both stopped and laughed.

"Nah, the cops can have him. He's been beaten up by a girl anyways, that's humiliating enough." Farkle chuckled and turned to Lucas.

"Let's get Riley out of here."

Josh sighed grabbing Maya's hand "He isn't worth it."

Maya nodded and following him behind the others when they all heard Charlie stumble running through the house. Turning the to see him dart through a door the police running through the front door.

"Where's the perp, a girl named Isadora Smackle gave us a heads up that her friends had followed him here? Which I'm guessing is the four of you." The cop barked as he ordered his men to search the place.

Maya answered "He scurried out the back, I think. I did hit him a couple times, he drugged our friend and she's all out of sorts. He did other stuff to her too."

"Okay take her out to the ambulance outside. They'll take her to the hospital and check her over." The cop nodded and barked orders at his men.

The four left the cabin in a hurry, Lucas cradling Riley safely in his arms as the EMTs came toward them.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Riley woke up groggily and glanced around nervously. She was back in her own bedroom, sore and tired. She noticed Maya and Josh asleep on the bay window cushions, Farkle was in a sleeping bag curled up by Smackle on the floor. Then her eyes found Lucas asleep in a chair by her bed, bent forward over the bed his hand holding hers. They had all worked tirelessly to help her and brought her home and she tearfully smiled.

She murmured as she glanced at all her friends "Thank you all."

Then quietly she pecked Lucas's forehead before slipping out of bed. She didn't remember anything after Charlie forced her to drink the drugged tea, but she didn't have to remember to know what most likely happened. Pushing those thoughts aside she forced herself to leave the room and walk to the kitchen. She started brewing coffee as she pulled the eggs, bacon, and biscuits from the fridge. As she started working on cooking she heard someone walk in the room.

"Riley?" Lucas's tired voice filled with concern called to her.

Plastering on a smile she turned to him "Good morning Lucas. Are you hungry? Breakfast will be done after a while."

"I smell coffee; there you are Riley." Farkle sighed as the others trudged in behind him.

"I'm making breakfast to thank everyone for coming to my rescue. Although you all may have to work, right." She rethought her idea of breakfast.

Maya yawned as she helped herself to the coffee like she lived there "Nah, we all called into work and such. We figured we could have a movie day, Josh rented tons of romance movies for us."

"We gathered up board games too." Smackle took a seat at the nearby table.

Riley laughed and turned back to cooking "Alright, then I better get cooking."

Lucas moved beside her "Let me help you."

"It's a meal to thank all of you though." Riley sighed as he began helping without her approval and she got out sausage.

"We'll all help, it'll be fun and anyways you still look tired." Josh in uncle mode smiled "By the way your parents will stop by later, they wanted to give you time to recuperate."

"Thanks again, all of you." Riley sighed as Lucas gave her a side hug.

Lucas mustered a smile as he began to cook the sausage she had just pulled from the freezer "Anything for you Riley."


	13. Her Many Faces

**It's the people who notice the little things that truly care.**

* * *

Riley stared out her bay window a sad smile clouding her face. She heard someone walk in and glanced back to see Lucas approaching her. She smiled at him and looked back out the window.

"I thought you fell asleep like the others." She spoke softly as she fiddled with her hair.

He laughed a little shaking his head "I love romance movies as much as any other, but I only nodded off today because I was afraid to take my eyes off of you all night. Which means I didn't sleep much, but as soon as your presence is gone I wake up."

She laughed as he joined her "You're adorable…You like me that much?"

He saw a twinge of the sadness and pain hidden in her eyes now and he grabbed her hand "Like you, Riley, I love you. Every day with you is so amazing." He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm ruined now; pure Riley was taken away." She frowned admitting that she knew at least that much had to have happened.

Lucas held her tighter to him "I don't believe that, you're still as pure as when I met you. You still believe in true love, that everything still has some beauty to it, right. There is no impurity about you."

"Do you truly believe that even after what I know Charlie must've done? How can someone so tarnished still be so loved, so believed in?" she broke down.

"That's simple, Riley. It was you who showed us the positive side to things. You always smile and care for others, that girl could never be tarnished. It's the good that she does that brings the good straight back to her tenfold, maybe not right away. Still it always does, at least since I've known you, but your best friend you brought the good out in her right." He explained stroking her hair.

Riley clung to him "You think so."

He laughed as he replied "Yeah, I know so, she was the reason I didn't kill Charlie. She actually said some reasonable things after I broke Charlie's nose that stopped me. Of course, she got her couple of shots at him too. She's a prickly one, isn't she?"

"She did, I can't believe it! We're talking about Maya tough, scrappy blonde that pulls me into some of her best shenanigans!" Riley said shocked looking up at him as she wiped her eyes.

Laughing harder now he smirked "Yep, without your influence I don't think she would have acted how she did. She probably would've rooted me on and joined in. You are an influence on us all to do better and do good."

Before she could reply Lucas's phone went off. It was a text message from an unknown number with a picture; all it said was:

 _ **Meet me here in the park, bring Riley. I know she's with you.**_

It wasn't hard for them to figure out who it was and Riley trembled in Lucas's arms. He put his phone away as he comforted her. Then she pulled away from him sighing.

"Let's go, if we don't face him now he might do something crazy anyway." She frowned as she got up grabbing paper and a pen.

"I'll leave a note for the others, say we went out to get some food. It's not exactly a lie because we're going to need to anyways."

Lucas stopped her concerned "Are you sure? If he tries anything I might not be able to stop myself this time."

She touched her hand to his face "I trust you'll do the right thing and he needs to be stopped before he does something worse."

Lucas nodded placing his hand on top of hers "Okay…"

* * *

 **(At The Park)**

Riley and Lucas approached Charlie, his face swollen and bruised from the night before. He watched them not making a move as if this time being cautious. His shoulders slumped as he saw Riley's hand in Lucas's, but he didn't look bitter. He merely looked pained.

"What did you call us out for? I hope to turn yourself in." Lucas growled as they reached him.

Charlie scowled and glanced at Riley "I want to understand how you could choose him? What happened to our relationship?"

"Charlie can I ask you something? Rile seems to know quite a lot about you, but do you know as much about her? Like what's her favorite color?" Lucas sighed crossing his arms.

"Her favorite color is…blue." Charlie said questioningly.

Lucas shook his head "Purple, she told me her favorite thing to do in school was paint a purple cat."

"His favorite color is blue because it's the color of a clear sky." Riley spoke affirmatively.

Lucas continued on "How about her favorite movie snack or when she twirls her hair?"

Charlie smirked "He favorite movie snack, red gummi bears and she bites off their heads so they feel less pain. She doesn't really twirl her hair."

"Yes she does when she's nervous and then she tucks it behind her ear. Did you also know she has many smiles?" Lucas glared at him.

"Many smiles?" Charlie looked confused "She only has one."

Lucas shook his head "She has a smile for when she's daydreaming, one for when she talks about her friends, one for when she's trying to hide her troubles, one for when she is so excited about something, one when she's trying to show she's angry, and I see more each day. Did you know she has multiple of each emotion like her frown, she really falls apart, and her cute confused looks?"

Charlie stared at him as he continued.

"How about how she never drinks her coffee the same way every day? Or how many times her hairstyle changes?" Lucas felt Riley's amazed gaze.

Charlie frowned deeper and deeper before replying "I see; I didn't pay attention so much to her as I should've. I treated her like a friend and only told her about me, never listened."

Lucas nodded as Riley leaned into him embarrassedly and Charlie sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to the police. I lost her for good." Charlie turned trudging off without another word as the two watched him.


	14. Nerves And A Homerun Date

**To believe the worst is over after such a traumatic event occurs is foolish. It's the emotional and physical scarring left behind that can make every day a living hell.**

* * *

Maya patted her best friend's back "Riles, you sure you're okay? This is the third day in the past week you've thrown up. Is the stress of everything getting to you so bad you're getting a cold?"

"Oh peaches, I'm fine. They're setting a court date for the kidnapping and rape to decide how long he goes to prison. Of course its stressful and I have to testify so nerves come with it, but I'll be okay." Riley laughed off her bout of nausea as usual.

"Maybe you should see a doctor in case it's a bug." Maya followed Riley out of the bathroom as she finished drying her hands.

Riley sighed putting an arm around her best friend's shoulder "I feel great; in fact, I have to tell you about my date the other night with Lucas. It's been a little over two weeks since Charlie turned himself in and I could relax."

As the two sat on Riley's couch Maya nudged her "A date that you seem bubbly about. That is something that is on the borders of "I want to know" and "Ick don't tell me". You'll tell me either way, right."

"Maya, it wasn't exactly perfect though. I may have broken down." Riley groaned before going into her story.

* * *

 **(A Few Nights Ago)**

"Riley, you look radiant tonight. It's been a bit since we last had a truly peaceful time." Lucas entered the apartment as she ushered him in while he handed her a bouquet of purple flowers.

She smiled softly as she shut the door "Well thank you Lucas, and the flowers are beautiful. As always you look amazing yourself."

"Tonight's menu is Chinese takeout and the entertainment, "Sleepless In Seattle", "A Cinderella Story", and "When Harry Met Sally". The food will arrive here shortly, but we can start the movies in the meantime." Lucas held up a bag as she grinned at him.

Riley walked into the kitchen setting out a vase and setting the flowers in it after carefully tending to them "You're as thoughtful and prepared as always. I love that about you."

Lucas smiled and pulled her into him kissing her briefly "I've missed that beautiful genuine smile of yours. I was worried you'd lost it for good."

"Of course not, you know I was voted in middle school to eventually smile myself to death. It's sad, but probably true, anyways which movie do you want to start with." She grabbed his hand leading him back to the living room.

He dug in the bag and smiled after releasing her hand and walking to the DVD player "When Harry Met Sally, it's a classic comedic romance."

Riley sat down on her couch and waited for Lucas to join her. He slipped beside her wrapping an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they settled in to watch the movie. As the movie started Riley's mind wandered while she tried hard to focus on the movie. About fifteen minutes in she hadn't realized the tear that had begun to fall from her eyes, but Lucas did.

"Hey what's wrong, Riley?" he dabbed at her face and she blinked at him embarrassed.

She shook her head sighing "I tried to focus on the movie, I did. It's just while sitting here I wondered why you were still with me. I mean Charlie basically ruined me, I'm no more than trash sitting here with you after what he did to me."

"Riley, you are the most funny, caring, beautiful girl I've known. You are worth more than how he treated you. Don't ever think less of yourself because of his actions. I love you and think you're perfect as you are." Lucas took her chin lifting her head up so her eyes locked with his.

"You still think that much of me? You love me, no matter what he did?" she cried as she looked at him.

"Who loves that much and cares that much to look past something so dark?"

He trembled as if getting ready to cry himself wiping some tears away with his thumb before kissing her "I do and always will because that's the kind of guy I am. Don't ever think different; you're not dirty, ruined, or unworthy of anyone's love. So for every kiss he stole that night, every touch, I'll give you double if that's what you want. I'll replace each one with my own."

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't know how many times he did all that though, plus he-"

"Then I want you to tell me what's okay." He kissed her as more tears fell from her eyes in relief this time.

* * *

 **(Fast Forward To Present Time)**

"So you're telling me, the two of you went for the homerun." Maya stared at her surprised.

Riley nodded her head sighing "It's not like I was a still a virgin after what Charlie did. It wasn't planned at all, it just happened."

Maya grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye "Riley, how many weeks again has it been since that whole Charlie thing? Also you idolized your parents for only doing such things after marrying so this is a shock. Though, it is understandable."

"I know I idolize them for that, but life has its funny ways of working. By the way, it's been about a little over two weeks like I said already, why do you ask?" Riley touched her friend's shoulder.

Maya cringed as a thought came to her and she gestured to Riley's stomach "Is it possible that, you know Charlie could have you know?"

"What, no way! It was only once, no!" Riley gaped in horror at her friend "No, just no!"


	15. Little Bombshell

**Denial is a strong thing, but believing something is harder than you can imagine sometimes.**

* * *

"Riley, I'm just saying the only person who knows if he used protection is him. I mean I wasn't focused on that then, just you." Maya followed her friend through the clothing shop.

Riley turned to her smiling with a strain "I thought we already talked about this. There is no way, he can't ruin me anymore."

Maya was exasperated that she was fighting to brush it off as nothing "What if in the slightest it is possible? When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"It's not, and that's insignificant. Can't we enjoy this day together without having this argument?" Riley pleaded with her as she answered both questions briefly.

The two girls glared at each other and Maya threw her hands in the air in frustration. Riley just refused to believe her friend and yet Maya had a plan to get her on the same page. She waited awhile, she wanted Riley to be calm. They tried on armfuls of clothes as Maya prepared to start the argument up again with a new approach. As they finally went through the checkout, Riley with only a dress and Maya with a pair of shoes the girls were silent. That is until they got out the doors of the shop.

"Hey Riles, I was thinking, just honestly thinking what if you are and you don't do anything. Then wouldn't…the unmentionable be suffering the whole time because you denied it so long?" Maya put an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

Riley seemed to cringe at the topic and what she was saying before replying "And what if you're wrong? What if I'm right?"

Maya shrugged as she glanced at her nervous friend "Well, you'll never know until you wait or you use a test. That's all up to you though and that's my final thoughts on that sore subject."

The two were silent again as Maya let Riley stew in those new thoughts. Maya knew she had won, but she didn't feel too great about it as she watched her friend fret beside her. They made their way to Topanga's and right before they entered the doors they Riley stopped in her tracks. Inside their friends sat chatting idly with Lucas who immediately looked up at her and smiled.

"Maya?" Riley turned to the spunky blonde in horror.

Maya smiled nervously at the brunette ray of sunlight "Yes Riles, why'd you stop? Lucas is looking at us funny….and now the others."

Riley started speed walking away from the café towing Maya with her "Convenience store, convenience store right now. It's been days and you're right I have to know."

Maya no longer being dragged nodded "Alright."

* * *

 **(A Half Hour Later At Riley's Apartment)**

Riley sat staring at the test in her hand her mind screaming, but her voice not forming words even after twenty minutes passed. She was incomplete shock as Maya paced in front of her. It was hard for Maya not to go and demand to see Charlie, but she wanted to stay for her best friend.

"Here's what I'm goin to do, I'm going to go talk to Charlie and then find a way to strangle him. I didn't want to be right, but now I'm so angry that I was." Maya trudged back and forth a few more times.

Riley shook her head tears in her eyes, but again was speechless. Maya grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her best friend to look at her. Riley began to cry as Maya watched her rubbing her back.

Maya balled her hands into fists as she stepped away from her friend "That's it, I'll burry him so far under the ground, that his body is burned by the core."

Just as Riley began to try and stop her from storming out of the bathroom and the apartment they heard Lucas call out.

"Riley, the bay window was open so I came in. I was worried about you after you ran off with Maya. Riley, are you here?!"

In a panic Riley shoved Maya toward the door "Stop him; I can't see him, not now!"

Maya nodded not wanting to upset Riley more and quickly stepped out of the bathroom shutting the door leaning on it as Lucas appeared before her. He looked at her surprised for a moment before approaching her.

"Oh hey Lucas, what are you up to?" Maya smiled uncomfortably as Lucas looked passed her at the door.

He replied curtly his eyes still on the door "Like I said I was worried about Riley. Is she okay, considering she seems to be locked up in the bathroom."

"Ah yeah, you know Riley, she's fine, just being her." Maya shrugged and sighed.

"So that being said, she doesn't want to see anyone for now you know."

Lucas started to move toward the door, but Maya blocked him "I think I'd like to check on her myself. She doesn't sound okay."

Maya laughed trying to explain "Um she's really just sick, yeah...she said it was nerves having to do with the whole Charlie trial thing."

"I oddly enough-no it isn't odd, I don't believe you. Let me through, please." He physically picked her up and moved her.

"Uh Riles, he's coming through." Maya said uncomfortably "Is that okay?"

Riley replied with a lock of the door "Lucas please, it could be a contagious cold. I just need space for now."

Lucas leaned his head toward the door talking to her "You were just out and about with Maya so I'm not buying it. Come on Riley, you can trust me with whatever is wrong. I mean soon or later you'll tell me anyways and I'd rather know sooner so I can help you, be there for you."

Maya spoke up as she waited for Riley to reply "Riles, he's about to rip off the door. He really is concerned and you'll need him. Whether he stays or goes is his choice and it's true that it's better to trust him now because he will eventually realize it on his own."

"Riley?" Lucas sighed as silence filled the air.

Then slowly he heard the door unlock and Riley slowly opened the door, the test in her hand. Lucas looked at her face and then followed her eyes to the test as she began to cry. Quickly he realized what he was looking at and froze. Then all hesitation gone he pulled Riley into him.

"It's okay Riley, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head as she fell apart clinging to him.


	16. Planned

**There can always be hope for better and sometimes we get lucky, but other times we get burned; still we hope.**

Lucas had been mulling things over in his mind as Maya described out loud her plans to kill Charlie when she got the chance to. As he'd held Riley he had a thought, that was slim at being true, but he had to ask.

"Is it possible that the baby is mine?" Lucas wondered out loud as Riley rested against him finally calm for a moment.

Riley looked up at him and Maya stopped dead in her rambling "I don't know, but if so it's a very slim chance; isn't it?"

Maya grinned with this idea "Ooh I like this idea, but I still want to kill Charlie. I thought he gave up too easily when he turned himself in."

"Maya, you're not helping. Josh isn't about time to, I don't know, take her somewhere. Maybe lock her up until she's calmer." Lucas turned to Josh who'd arrived minutes earlier and was watching the scene unfold before him breathlessly.

Josh laughed as he stood "Well, I could try and Riley until you're ready to talk to the family my lips are sealed."

Maya fell silent and a goofy grin spread across her face as Josh grabbed her hand dragging her away and out of the apartment. Riley was quiet her eyes still on Lucas as he returned his gaze to her. She didn't say anything and Lucas hugged her lightly.

"Lucas, even if it was or wasn't yours I wouldn't force you to stay. I can't ask it of you. I love you too much to." Riley admitted as her eyes began to tear up again.

Lucas calmed her kissing her lips "You don't have to because of all the things in my life this is one thing I'm sure of. I'd never walk away from you or hurt you if I can help it. Anyways, you have to setup an OBGYN appointment first and make sure of things before deciding things."

Riley curled up against him once more "Lucas, you really are my knight in shining armor."

 **(Next Day Visiting Charlie)**

"Oh look who's come to visit. To what or who do I owe this pleasure?" Charlie sat down before them amused.

Riley, though uncomfortable calmly spoke "You know why, don't you? You planned it didn't you?"

Charlie smirked as he glanced at Lucas who balled up his fists "Oh come now, what did I do worse than I've already done?"

"Your innocent routine won't work because even the police see through it." Lucas growled trying to keep himself in check.

Riley grimaced as she retorted "I might be pregnant; I'm going to see an OBGYN to be sure. Now be honest."

Charlie amusedly snorted "Well, well, well, this visit gets better and better. Maybe I planned it, maybe I didn't, and maybe "Texas Ranger" got you pregnant and you're trying to blame me so I have to pay child support and suffer not being able to be with you."

"Charlie, you know me better than to do this to cause you trouble!" Riley stated angrily as Lucas leaned forward over the table ready to strangle him.

"You can't tell me that you and "Golden Boy" haven't hit all the bases yet. I mean look at the two of you, radiating some sort of glow between you." Charlies scoffed as he tested them.

Lucas snapped at him on the edge of knocking a few of his teeth lose "That's none of your business, jailbait."

Charlie sneered as he sat back in his chair "Oh come on, yeah I planned it, but who knew it'd work so well in my favor."

Lucas too furious to care punch an unsuspecting Charlie right in the jaw and sent him flying backwards with his chair. The officers standing by hurried over to stop him from continuing to pummel Charlie to death. Charlie stared defiantly at Lucas has he spit some blood and teeth out angrily. Riley on the other hand got up without a word and walked away as Lucas quickly hurried after her.

Charlie's words stopped Lucas in his tracks "I wasn't lying it could be yours...but it's more likely mine meaning Riley is still mine and we will have a family."

"You lay a hand on her or come near her when you get out whether the baby is yours or not and I'll do worse than a bloody lip. Riley isn't property you can claim, and you are the worst scum I've ever come across." Lucas whirled back around and grabbed Charlie by the collar shoving him up against a wall before using the last of his strength to walk out of the room and continue after Riley.

Riley sighed as she finally made it outside and wiped her eyes "Lucas, I'm fine, I promise. I just need to get home, confirm the appointment, and then prepare to tell my parents."

She began walking away and Lucas stopped her "I'll take you home, okay. Anyways I want to stay with you a little longer."

He led her to the truck as she submissively followed. He opened her door and before she got in she turned to him silently kissing his cheek. He smiled at her stroking her hair and she climbed into the cab. Neither of them spoke a word as he gently shut her door and he got into the driver seat. Neither of them could even begin to describe what they were thinking; all that mattered in that moment is they had each other.

 **(OBGYN Appointment)**

Riley sat on the doctor's exam table nervously as they waited for the doctor to star setting things up. Lucas held her hand, he refused to let her go alone which she was grateful for. The doctor looked through her charts as she sat down in her chair and glanced at Lucas.

"I'm Dr. Notre, do you want the father in the room for all of this because we've got certain checks we have to do?" the doctor asked as she shook Riley's and Lucas's hands.

Riley glanced at Lucas "Could he wait just outside until all the intrusive things are done?"

Lucas smiled softly that Riley didn't tell the doctor he wasn't the father as the doctor agreed and escorted him just outside the door. They had waited a couple more weeks to do this and if he was so nervous about it, Riley was probably freaking out internally to avoid worrying him. It seemed like forever as waited on edge outside the door as the doctor came in and out of the room a couple times. Then after what seemed like hours he was allowed back in.

"Okay we're just going to see the progress of the fetus to this date and give you a rough estimate of your due date." Dr. Notre smiled as Lucas joined Riley by her side as the doctor began her ultrasound.

Riley grasped his hand tightly as the doctor gave them the due date and Riley spoke up "Are you sure?"

"Well you conceived between those weeks so, it's a rough estimate." The doctor replied as she looked between them "I'm going to need a history of your family's health conditions, both sides of the baby's lineage, in case there are things I need to look for at birth."

"Um well, I was raped and then within those weeks my boyfriend and I shared a night together." Riley glanced at Lucas.

Dr. Notre nodded and sighed "I see so it could be either young man's child. This complicates things, but there are options to figuring the paternal father out. We can either do a test while the fetus is still in the whom or wait until after birth."

Riley and Lucas looked at each other unsure what to decide.

"Can I think it over; I haven't even told my parents yet." Riley nervously asked as the doctor waited silently


	17. What Is He Up To?

**Thanks to all my readers, follower, and the reviews! It's not the big things in life, but the small things that make each day something worth looking forward to.**

* * *

Riley smiled as Lucas set his head against her stomach, not that he could feel anything or hear the fetus, but so he could murmur to the baby.

In soft warm words he spoke "Hey there little one this is your daddy and I promise to be as good a dad as I can. You just wait."

Riley laughed as he righted himself quickly as she knocked on her parents' door. There were footsteps trudging forward now and a scuffle as if they'd tripped before answering the door. Augie stared at the two briefly and turned toward the dining area as Mr. and Mrs. Mathews hurried out from the hall.

"No need to rush, it's just sis and Lucas." Augie nonchalantly walked over to the couch plopping down.

"Oh Riley, it's surprising to see you here. Good to see you again, in a better situation, Lucas." Mrs. Mathew welcomed them in.

Mr. Mathews straightened his tie "What brings you here on our one date night of the week, which we were just about to leave for?"

"Well we have some news, that I need the both of you to sit down for." Riley said as Lucas shut the door behind them.

"Uh huh, and how long will this take because its date night and we kind of have reservations?" Mr. Mathews said quickly as he sat with his wife on the couch.

Augie sighed as he turned the TV off "Dad it's date night, not an escape from prison. Have some patients, Riley never visits."

"Try looking up the definition of date night and prison break honey, it's close enough." Mrs. Mathews retorted as Riley prepared herself.

"Okay focus on us for a moment, major news. We all know what Charlie did to me, well I recently found out more news." Riley cringed as her mom gasped.

Mrs. Mathews began to tear up "You're pregnant, my baby girl is pregnant."

Mr. Mathews stood up angrily "I'll kill him; I kill him in his jail cell… Wait why didn't you just kill him?"

All eyes fell on Lucas who put his hands up "Hey, I wanted to, but I also want to be here for Riley. Plus, it may not be his…"

Mr. Mathews lunged at him as Mrs. Mathews and Augie tried to hold him back. Riley however stepped in front of Lucas protectively. Mrs. Mathews finally tugged her husband back onto the couch.

"Dad, calm down, the most likely scenario is it is Charlie's. I also know you're angry because although I idolize both you and mom for waiting until marriage, but as much as I wanted to be like you couldn't. Then Lucas and I sort of found our own sort of love." Riley plead as she glanced at Lucas.

"Gee that date night of yours is sounding better and better." Augie sighed as he pated his dad's shoulder.

"Yeah, Riley its best if I take your dad out tonight for our date, get him some tacos, and then maybe whenever he calms down we can reconvene on this topic." Mrs. Mathews apologized as she dragged Mr. Mathews off the couch and out the door.

Augie smiled at the two reassuringly "Don't worry about it big sis, little brother has your back. Mom and dad will be fine, I'll text you when we can all have dinner together and talk more okay."

Riley was relieved that at least her little brother though concerned was levelheaded enough to calmly handle the situation.

* * *

 **(Topanga's A Few Days Later)**

Riley sat with no more than books, a juice, and some crackers that Katy had managed to find for her. She was alone today, Lucas having to work overtime and go to classes, Maya and Josh off on a date, and Farkle and Smackle were at a science decathlon. It had been awhile since she'd honestly been alone since the incident and it felt weird. She'd been studying, but she could only study so long before she'd get tired of the subject. Grabbing her things, she thought about slipping away somewhere peaceful so she could clear her mind and then she saw him.

Lucas was just down the street, he wasn't at work or school, and he definitely wasn't alone. A pretty, thin dirty blonde haired girl was with him. She looked almost like a supermodel, and she was talking animatedly with Lucas as if it was an everyday thing. He had his school bag as if they'd just left class. The two hugged once they reached the corner and went their separate ways. Riley quickly turned away as Lucas made his way toward Topanga's and she began weaving between crowds. She prayed he hadn't seen her and she didn't know what to think, but she couldn't let him catch her.

* * *

Lucas noticed a familiar figure weaving through the crowd ahead, her head ducked, her dark hair being blown by a breeze. He began to go after her confused and worried, but suddenly she disappeared in the crowds. Craning his neck to see where she'd gone he pulled out his cell dialing her number. It rang a couple times and then went to voicemail; he'd wanted to surprise her at the café before work, but his cousin and him lost track of time planning things with Mrs. Mathews.

He dialed again and this time it went straight to voicemail and he sighed "Hey Riley, I was just coming to see you at Topanga's, I ran into your mom who said you'd be there. When you get this call me back."

It was in the very distance that he finally saw her emerge from a group and slip down into the subway. He followed trying to catch up. He pushed past people running as he muttered apologies and a few seconds later was jogging down the stairs. Getting to the train just as the doors shut and he could see Riley seated inside, the train began to move and he ran beside it waving his hands. Instantly, she looked at him and held his gaze as he made a phone with his hand and she nodded in understanding, but made no motion to pull out her phone.


	18. Nature!

**Sometimes it takes stepping back and thinking about things to figure out what to do next.**

* * *

Riley smiled staring at the lodge before her, it had been years since she'd gone, but it was the best place to get away and think. She had a lot to think about, Lucas and that girl, the baby, her and Lucas, and her future plans. She really hadn't brought anything and after seeing Lucas at the subway knew better than to go home because he'd probably be waiting. Strolling inside the doors she saw a familiar face at the check-in desk.

"Hello Evan, it's been a long time. Do you have a room open for a night or two?" she asked as cheerful as she could and he smiled at her.

He grinned as he looked up his vacancies "Why yes I believe we do, will it be one or two nights?"

"Two please, I came to do some head clearing." She replied as she watched him check her in and give her the room number.

"So how's life been as of late." Evan inquired noticing she had no luggage.

She shrugged as she looked down "Hard, ex-boyfriend in jail after kidnapping and raping me, new boyfriend hanging around with some girl, and oh the big kicker I'm pregnant and don't which is the father. Also my friends and family are all busy with their lives so I can't bother them."

"Woo, has life been a rollercoaster for you since we last met. Stay as long as you need." Evan sighed as he came around the desk.

"What about your sherpa dream?" she asked as he beamed at her.

Laughing he replied "Still coming along, but I'm closer now than before. Mom's excited, anyways enjoy your stay. If you want to take a nature hike here soon let me know."

Riley nodded and headed off to her room as Evan walked away to speak to some guests across the room. Finally, she dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She'd text Lucas and then turn it off for a while so she could rest and get her mind straight.

* * *

 **(At Riley's)**

Lucas sat by Riley's bay window, the window was shut and locked so it was obvious she wasn't home. It was while sitting on that back balcony that Maya appeared.

"Hey Huckleberry, why are you outside?" she asked before trying to open the same window he had tried to open.

"She's not here, I've been sitting here for a few hours. I saw her leaving Topanga's and followed her to the subway. She looked at me when I got her attention, I think she saw me with my cousin and got the wrong idea." Lucas said dejectedly, she turned off her phone.

Maya's grin disappeared and her demanding tone came out "Where did she go, Ranger Rick? Why were you near Topanga's with your cousin when Josh and I were looking for the perfect place for this shindig you're cooking up?"

Lucas couldn't even get mad at the awful nickname she used as he shook his head "I tried the park, Topanga's again, walked around town trying to spot her, her parents' house, and here. Augie only said she had certain places she'd commonly go, but I knew all of them unless she had one last resort."

Before Maya could reply a text from Riley came in: _Went to a special place to think for a couple days. Call you when I return, okay._

"Okay, so now we know it's a place she can stay the night. What about her grandparents' house, but that's a little far, isn't it?" Maya thought aloud "What places did she call special in the past?"

"She obviously doesn't want to be bothered so the farther away like her grandparents' isn't a bad guess." Lucas shrugged as he glanced over his shoulder at Riley's room.

Maya nodded as she began to leave "So we'll check in with them and go from there."

Lucas followed her unsure what else he could do.

* * *

 **(Later At The Lodge)**

Riley sat in the bay window of the lodge staring at the moon and stars. It had been a very relaxing day for her and she had been wondering if she misunderstood the whole Lucas situation. Still she also didn't want to tie him down if he wanted someone else; less dram and all. Evan came over with warm apple cider and handed her a glass.

"You're still mesmerized by the stars and the moon out here. They haven't changed, never do. Yet we've all grown older and changed right." Evan glanced out the window taking a sip of her cider.

Riley nodded taking a small sip of her own cider "Yeah, Farkle and Smackle are still together; Josh and Maya are dating now. It's been an interesting few years."

Evan laughed as she stared at her cup "Well tell me all about it. I'm a good listener just like you."

Riley nodded and went into talking about each of her friends. She even told him about Lucas and such. Evan listened only speaking to give a little advice and listened to her talk for hours. Time flew by like the first time they ever spoke and soon the sun was coming up. Riley gasped and stood as she stared out the window.

"I think I should go get some rest. Thanks for listening to me." She hurried off as he stood.

He replied as he watched her walk away "Anytime, I enjoy talking to you."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile At The Mathews)**

Lucas sat at the Mathews house Maya sitting on the couch spitting out random places Riley could've gone as her parents went through their address book. He had been watching Augie run in and out of his sister's old room with different papers and such looking for any secret place se may go. It was complete chaos as Shawn and Josh scoured the streets while Katy went to Topanga's to keep watch for her there.

"Lucas, did she send anything else?" Mrs. Mathews sighed as her husband spoke to a Mr. Pheeny, an old neighbor on the phone.

"No, not at all." Lucas groaned as he stretched in the chair he was sitting at.

Suddenly Mrs. Mathews came to a crossed out number in their address book "Oh no, why didn't we think of this sooner."

Mr. Mathews looked at the book and nervously spoke "Oh no, you don't think she would go to that forbidden place."

"Forbidden place?" Lucas stared at them confused as Maya chimed in.

"Ooh she's good, that girl knows that would be the last place you'd want to check for her." Maya turned to them "Peaches taught her good."

Lucas looked between the three "Anyone clue me in anytime."

Augie smirked as he replied "It's a ski lodge that dad met a girl that almost ruined the Topanga, Cory relationship. It was dark times as dad described it, but they went again for Riley's middle school trip and she ended up talking all night to this guy named Evan, son of said girl that almost ruined things."

Mr. Mathews growled as he looked at Lucas and the others "Nature!"

"We're going to get her. I can definitely say this much she is your daughter." Mrs. Mathew rolled her eyes.

Lucas stood up shaking his head "No, I'll go alone. Too many people will only make her more upset. Anyways it'll be easier to explain things."

Everyone turned to him as Mr. Mathews called Shawn and Josh. They all agreed with him at the look he gave, one that was full of regret and determination. Lucas got the address and name of the lodge and turned to leave.


	19. Lucas Appears At The Lodge

**There are things and people you have to face head on; what's life without challenges.**

* * *

Riley walked with Evan on the nature walk. Her mood lightened from the atmosphere. Evan stopped to point out some wildlife and she eagerly followed his gaze.

"It's amazing the things you find in nature that can be so beautiful and missed by less caring people." She murmured as she watched a deer run off through the trees.

Evan nodded replying "Yeah, sometimes you can come across a Moose or the smaller woodland creatures close to the trail. They all have their own purpose and many have killed their homes for our cities, our progress, but I think the cost are greater than money."

"We do take a lot, don't we?" Riley sighed agreeing "Yet some of us are willing to give back for all we take."

"True, so explain to me this whole Lucas situation." Evan changed the subject "I mean what better place than on a walk to let it all out and clear your mind."

"Well, you know the gist, but he's been extra busy with classes and work. He said to be ready for wen the baby comes, not that I'm not busy myself, but my day off was yesterday. I was completely free to relax, also it was my first time alone since the incident. Anyways, I came out of my mom's café and saw him with some girl laughing and chatting. Then they hugged and went separate ways, I ran off and came here to think it all through, but he did see me on the subway train." Riley rambled as she messed with her hair.

Evan gave a half smile as he tried to give her a perspective of things "Well, what you saw is what looks like your boyfriend cheating. It also sounds like a misunderstanding and that you didn't stay to hear him out and he saw you. Yet the poor guy didn't catch you in time to explain."

Riley laughed as she thought about it "Even so, I do need to think about the baby and the strain all of this is putting on him. Should we be together if it's not his, shouldn't I do this on my own? If you love someone should you drag them into something so crazy?"

"I see what you mean. I understand why you ran, but didn't you tell me last night that he promised not to leave you. He sounds like he's pretty sure he wants to stay with you through all of it to me." Evan thoughtfully spoke.

"I guess." She sighed with uncertainty "He could also be doing it because he feels bad for me too. I don't know I'm just scared out of my mind and this idea that he's seeing someone else wouldn't be too farfetched if I didn't know him."

As they arrived near the entrance Evan squinted in one of the windows "I don't like the looks of that fidgety fellow in there. Wait a minute, is that the Lucas you've told me about?"

Riley gasped as she followed his gaze "How did he find me? He shouldn't know about this place."

"Well, I think he's definitely serious about you." Evan smirked as he headed for the door "Are you coming?"

She shook her head "No, I'm going on the marked path nature walk by myself this time. I still have a lot to think about, thanks for being my guide."

She hurried passed the doors to the beginning of the nature walk zone as Evan started in the lodge.

* * *

Lucas turned toward the lodge entrance having been searching around for Riley and waiting to speak to any staff member when he saw a young man enter the doors and a familiar figure dart by. Heading for the doors to follow he was stopped by the man.

"Welcome to the lodge, if you'd like to stay I can see if a room is available." The young man smiled and Lucas put two and two together.

Lucas frowned replying "Let me guess you're Evan, that girl that just hurried by was Riley, right."

Evan grinned as he stepped aside "Why yes that's my name, and you'd be right that the girl you just saw was none other than Riley, Lucas."

"Wait how do you know my name?" he wanted to follow Riley, but was very disturbed by Evan.

"Oh that's simple, you're the exact description of the guy she described as Lucas. She and I talk a lot about her family and friends, all-nighter conversations, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyways, she went on a walk to clear her head, she explained her troubles and that she wasn't ready to come back for rest yet." Evan smiled and walked toward his desk "It's not too late, she's on the marked nature path. I'll have hot cider for the both of you when you get back."

Lucas looked unamused at the guy and ran off after Riley.

* * *

 **(On The Nature Path)**

Riley strolled along until she noticed a mother fox with her tiny baby crossing the path. The mother fox seemed to make eye contact with her before nonchalantly moving on. Riley watched until the foxes were out of sight, noticing how the mother always stayed alert for danger. Moving forward again she let her thoughts consume her once more.

Seconds later footsteps approaching her rather quickly made her turn knowingly to face Lucas. He was winded, she had managed to get pretty far in before he caught up which she hoped would've saved her more time than what she got. She prepared to speak to him, but he walked up to her and kissed her deeply, lovingly. Then in one quick motion he lifted her into his arms bridal style.

Carrying her back the way they came he sighed "We'll talk at the lodge, no arguments. You look tired and you gave me a heart attack leaving like you did."

Riley didn't speak too taken aback by his actions and he smiled at her with relief, a smile she thought was heart stopping.


	20. We're In This Together

**If we over think things we limit ourselves, and when we limit ourselves and no one notices we lose things we once cherished.**

* * *

Riley sat on the bed holding her hot cider as Lucas sat there beside her. It had been about an hour since he'd swooped her up in his arms, carried her back to the lodge and asked her where her room was, and telling Evan who was holding the glasses of cider for them to drop them off in the room and give them space. It was obvious that he didn't really like Evan, but also that he wasn't going to let her go.

Finally breaking the silence Lucas sighed "I can't take the silence anymore. Look you misinterpreted what you saw on the street."

"Lucas, it's okay, I was concerned at first, but I know you better than that, you'd never hurt anyone you cared about. To be honest that wasn't the main reason I ran here; I came because of this baby. It's a big deal and I needed to think about things away from everyone." Riley spoke up avoiding eye contact with him.

"No, I want you to know who it was, it was my cousin and she flew in from Texas to help me and the others to surprise you." He tried to explained wanting to be honest with her.

Riley took a sip of her cider "Lucas, I'm not worried about it thanks to Evan. Also can I tell you something, the other day was my first day alone since everything happened. I was of course skittish and yet for once alone I didn't have people worrying over me making me worry."

"You shouldn't have to go to some other guy for confirmation in our relationship, in me. Also I didn't know how much we all were affecting you." He grabbed her hand.

She glanced at their hands intertwined retorting "I know that and I'm sorry that I didn't come to you, call you. It's just I got to thinking this baby yours or Charlie's doesn't necessarily bind either of you to me, so if you ever wanted to opt out I wouldn't make you stay. I love you Lucas, but I don't want you resenting the child or me if you decide you didn't want this. Also, I needed to think of so much more, the costs that you are working so hard to save money for that I should be doing. What about juggling a kid, a job, and a relationship? It's a lot to deal with."

He releasing her hand to turn her head to face him murmured "Riley look at me, I agree it won't be easy, but if we truly love each other and the child we can take it one day at a time. I want to do this with you because I can't stop loving you and sure the idea of a baby was scary at first, but now I'm eager to meet our child. Especially if he or she is anything like you, your beautiful smile, your personality, those beautiful eyes; I could literally make a huge list."

"You can't be serious, can you?" she gave a half smile tears in her eyes.

Lucas looked confused at her briefly before she continued.

"I like to imagine the baby like you because of how amazing you are, and hope it is yours just so Charlie doesn't get what he wants. That aside how can you love me so much?" Riley wiped at her eyes.

"You love me just as much; it was meant to be I guess. Let me describe it. When I met you, you had this aura this light it could draw anyone into it. It wasn't until a few memorable chats on the phone and texts in the short days after I ran into you that I saw you again at that party. It was the first time I'd seen you crying and I realized I never wanted to see you hurt like that. It was when Charlie came down the steps for you after you ran off; that lousy jerk had you all to himself and it upset me. I wanted your aura, your smile, to only be for me." He gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"When we talked in that park all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and take you away from Charlie. Every time I see you, you take my breath away, I get a stupid goofy grin I can't control, and I feel tongue tied, but still manage to talk to you. You're the first thing I think about every day and don't stop thinking about even after I've fallen asleep because I dream of you. This, when I'm with you, is a once in a lifetime feeling it's like I'm soaring and yet my feet are still on the ground."

Riley stared at him speechless and he grinned triumphantly before stealing a kiss. Still unable to form words she drank some more of her cider. Lucas wrapped his arm around her giving her a side hug before gently letting his hand set on her stomach.

He sighed as she touched his hand "I told you I wouldn't go anywhere before all this, but I know you were scared and I'm sure there are things that we couldn't help you decide."

"Lucas, I'm more worried I'll be a horrible parent and get so stressed I ruin things with you. You know just before you found me on the path I watched a mother fox with her baby cross the path in front of me. It was amazing and it reminded me life has its challenges and we need to face them head on no matter the dangers because we do what we have to protect those we love. My worries will only get worse if I don't face them and talk to those closest with me to clear me of them." Riley looked up at him beaming "No matter how far I run this isn't something that will change or disappear."

Lucas grinned kissing her forehead "Does that mean you'll go home with me and forget about coming here for anything, to Evan and this lodge?"

She giggled replying "You're jealous of him aren't you, you really don't like him."

"I prefer the major talking be between us. Also no, I don't particularly care for him at all." Lucas admitted without hesitation making Riley laugh again.


	21. Jealousy And Happiness

**Life is not a fairytale by any means, but if we didn't have the many moments of crying or laughing there'd be no life story at all.**

* * *

Riley set a couple coffees on a table and scurried back to the counter. Lately she'd been working at a daycare and at Topanga's for extra cash while also taking classes. Lucas came in to Topanga's a lot to see her and talk to the fetus which made her happy. He's been busier with work though so his visits have been shorter, but he's still worried about her doing so much.

Katy walked up to her sighing "Busy day today, will Lucas be appearing?"

"I'm not sure, he's got a pretty busy schedule today." Riley replied as she straightened things up around the counter.

"Oh well then can you help me with practicing for an audition coming up?" Katy said hopefully.

"Sure what kind of audition?" Riley smiled as she went to clean up some tables.

Katy followed her helping her out "Oh its awful, the drama. A guy from my past came into the café today and then my boyfriend came in and got the wrong idea."

"Whoa Katy hold on, what?" Riley gasped confusion clouding her face.

"Oh no, Riley I was acting there! Don't freak out there's no one other than Shawn." Katy panicked as she turned to Riley.

Riley laughed "I know Katy; I was acting along with you. Katy?"

Riley noticed Katy looking passed her toward the door. Turning she saw Evan standing there; Katy had only ever seen a picture of him from when her and the other went on the lodge trip in middle school. She heard all about it when they got back because Maya had to gossip about the whole staying up conversation thing Riley had done. In surprise and confusion Riley walked over to Evan.

"Hi Evan, don't my blatancy, but why are you here?" she asked as he sat at a table.

Evan smiled greeting her "I came here because I wanted to return a debit card with Lucas's name on it. He probably dropped it being you "Mr. Hero". He probably realized it was missing and already called to have it cancelled without telling you to not worry you, but to be safe I brought it here. Also you talked about this place a lot and I wanted to check it out so it was a win, win."

She took the card gratefully as she pulled out a small notebook "Anything you'd like to try while you're here?"

"Didn't you have something in honor of the old owner of this place?" he said thoughtfully.

Riley nodded and jotted it down retorting "You want a hot cocoa too?"

"You know me well." He laughed and she excused herself to get his order ready.

Katy smiled when she got to the counter "Evan came all the way here. You seem to attract boys like a magnet."

"No, I do not. He was returning Lucas's card that he lost." Riley sighed as she set up the cup of cocoa and food.

"Not what I think; by the way, great acting earlier you gave me a fright." Katy watched Riley in amusement.

Riley smirked retorting "I'm self-taught, it's good for parental negotiations and such. Maya actually did help a little though; she gets it from you and she can sing."

"Oh Riley, aren't you the sweetest thing. Anyways, so he has no other reason to be here?" Katy hugged Riley excitedly.

Riley laughed as she walked away with the tray of food "Nope, just to return Lucas's card."

Evan looked up at Riley as she returned to his table "Do you have some break time soon?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she set the food and cocoa down before him.

"Would you join me for a moment?" he asked as he began to eat.

"This is so good."

Riley glanced at Katy who gave her a thumbs up as she replied "Sure, what's wrong?"

"Well, you see I just got an offer for my dream job, but there's much I need to learn and it's not with our lodge. My mom wants me to stay there, I mean it's hard for me to go anyways because I grew up there, but this is my dream." Evan sighed as he took a sip of his cocoa.

"I'm unsure what to do."

Riley smiled and began talking to him, trying to reassure him to give himself time and just step back until he decides things in a clearer state. She sat down as they kept talking.

* * *

Lucas slipped into Topanga's, he had managed to get out of work a little early and wanted to surprise Riley. Looking around the quaint place he saw Katy notice him and then nod to a table. His eyes fell on the table she pointed out and saw Riley in a chair laughing as she talked across the table to none other than Evan. Annoyed he trudged over to the table catching Evan's eye. Evan smiled calmly at him and waved as he got closer to the table.

"Hi Evan, Riley, what's going on?" Lucas spoke up as Riley turned in surprise.

Happily, Riley got up and hugged him "Lucas, I didn't think you'd make it in today."

Evan watched the exchange and explained "I came here to return a card you dropped in the lodge. I had a lot going on so it took me awhile to get the chance to come here, but today I gave it to Riley. I only knew of this place where she mentioned everyone came so I figured I'd find one of you."

"I see my card, thanks." Lucas said briefly as Riley handed him the card "If that's all why did you stay?"

"Lucas, that's kind of rude!" Riley gasped at his bitter retort.

"He had an issue with a new job and his mom that he was telling me about."

Lucas pulled her close to him replying "Oh and he couldn't figure it out himself so he just chose you to talk to about it. Well, I came here to surprise you and take you home so you didn't have to walk, but I didn't expect him."

Riley looked up at him, Lucas was really jealous right now and she thought it was cute "I was surprised though, I was missing you a lot and so was the baby."

Evan nodded standing up "I'm glad to see the both of you are still faring well, and thanks Riley for the advice, but Lucas is right I should be off you two have a lovely evening. A pleasure seeing you again, Lucas."

Evan left his cash for the food and walked away before either one could say anything.

Lucas touched her stomach smiling "How are you and our baby doing?"

"We're good, but Lucas that wasn't very nice." Riley frowned, but soon a small smile tugged at her face.

"Though, you are cute when you're jealous."

"I'm sorry, but when it comes to you it's hard not to be, you're just so loveable any guy could swoop in to try and take you. Like I said before I really don't like Evan anyways." Lucas replied obviously not sorry.

She didn't care though she loved how protective and jealous he was.


	22. Blackout

**Sometimes life tells you when to slow down, and if you don't listen life will find a way to make you listen.**

* * *

Lucas had been slipping into Topanga's every chance he could here lately to see Riley in between his job and classes, but Riley had been too busy to stop or was at her other job or class. They texted each other frequently though it wasn't enough to satisfy either of them. He was worried that with all the extra work that Riley was wearing herself thin and it wasn't good for the baby.

Sighing as he stood Lucas realized Riley was working late at her daycare job and wouldn't be in for her shift at Topanga's until right before she needed to clock in and he'd be leaving for his job. Deciding it was best to just head toward his internship at the veterinary clinic he walked toward the door when his phone rang. An unknown number blinked on his screen and he hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" he said as he continued walking.

A soft motherly voice on the other end of the phone replied "Hello, is this Lucas Friar?"

Lucas walked out the door onto the little patio "Yes, this is he. If this is one of those surveys you need to stop calling."

"I'm sorry, this isn't a survey. I'm Mrs. Callahan, I work with Riley at the daycare here. It's quite important, you see she passed out just a moment ago and they're taking her to the hospital, but before they took her she asked me to call you." The woman explained as Lucas went pale.

He quickly spoke as he went up the steps and hurried toward his car now headed in the opposite way from work "What happened, is she hurt or the baby?"

The woman calmly spoke "She was caught by another staff member before she hit the ground. I was worried before that that something was wrong because she came in fatigued and rather pale. She swore she was fine and it wasn't until a few minutes ago that she finally collapsed. I don't have any more details than that, I apologize."

"No thank you for calling Mrs. Callahan, I'm going to meet her at the hospital right now." Lucas said politely as he hung up the phone turning on his truck and flying toward the hospital.

* * *

 **(At The Hospital)**

Riley had blacked out a second time in the ambulance and had later awoke to two voices outside her room. It was her dad and Lucas.

"The doctor said it's not as common as nausea and such in the first trimester, but blackouts do happen. The doctor said that what it looks like after they ran the tests was no more than fatigue and lack of proper nourishment." She could hear her dad murmur.

Then Lucas's hushed voice replied "If I had known, if I had been around more, I'd have seen how worn down she was making herself and I would've made her focus on her health."

"It's okay, Lucas. No one knew so we all feel at fault, but the doctors say she can leave as soon as tomorrow on a strict schedule. Let's not get worked up and wake her, okay." Her mom's voice joined the other two.

Riley closed her eyes disappointed in herself, she had worked herself too hard and worried everyone. She needed to save up as much money as possible for the baby, but how could she do it if she couldn't give herself time to rest. She planned from the start to keep the baby, never thinking of adoption or abortion, but she felt she was already failing as a mother. Trying to keep her breaths even as though she was still asleep when she heard them entering the room she listened to them continue to talk.

"I think I'd feel better if she wasn't living alone so that costs of things could be split. This way she's also not alone and overworking herself anymore." Lucas's voice was so close now.

"Maybe she should move back home." Mr. Mathews sighed from somewhere nearby, probably a chair or something.

Lucas replied softly, nervously "Actually, I was going to ask her to move in together. It's our baby so, I should be as involved and supportive in the child's life and her life."

Riley's mom's voice made her heart pang with pain "But you don't know that for sure yet, that the baby is yours."

Not wanting to listen to them talk anymore Riley pretended to stir and let her eyes flutter open. Everyone went silent as she sat up and caught their attention. She acted slightly confused and then she feigned surprise as if realizing what had happened. She quickly looked down touching her stomach.

"Riley, how are you feeling? You had us worried." Lucas carefully sat beside her kissing the top of her head.

"I-I'm fine, sorry to have troubled everyone." She looked up at them frowning.

Mr. Mathews stood from the small couch across the room "Riley, we were wondering if you'd like to come home?"

Riley shook her head "I'm fine where I live. I'll be more careful, it's best I stand on my own two feet and do this."

"Please Riley, at least consider moving in with me. None of us want you to keep working yourself so hard while living alone and pregnant. It's dangerous for you and the baby." Lucas plead with her.

She smiled softly her weariness showing "I'll think about it, but for now let me rest. I still feel rather exhausted."

The others watched as she lay her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes as Maya and Josh walked in. Lucas intertwined his hand comfortingly with hers as she felt herself slowly drift off while her mother could be heard softly explaining things to her best friend.


	23. Moving

**Change is sometimes necessary no matter how hard it is. That doesn't mean we give up and run or push other away. We grow as a person and learn from the change.**

* * *

Riley stared at the empty room that at one time she slept in, the bay window bare and not as welcoming without the splashes of color. Everything was completely packed now, the whole apartment looked as though she never lived there. It was almost heart breaking and yet, the fear of waking up alone in her apartment and seeing Charlie there would no longer exist. Crouching down to grab the last box of her belongings Lucas appeared before her scooping the box up and away from her.

"Oh no, this isn't as light as you think and you're not carrying things down to the truck. Your dad and Shawn took the items for storage and others where they need to go and we're meet them at the apartment we're going to be sharing. We're lucky that your lease was up or you'd have to pay a fee for breaking that lease early." Lucas rambled as he walked away with the cardboard box.

Riley watched him briefly before turning back toward the bay window. Realizing she hadn't begun to follow he turned back to her.

"Riley, are you coming?" he asked as she glanced at him with a soft smile.

Riley shook her head "Of course, just give me a moment longer."

Lucas smiled and left her in the room. Slowly she wandered around reminiscing before coming to the door. Looking out toward the living room attached to the small kitchen she sighed. This room was filled with happy times and nightmares, she recalled the moments. Then like the nightmares that haunted her an icy hand touched her cheek before a cloth covered her mouth.

"Now, now, relax baby girl. I just want to get you alone awhile, talk some things out. Don't fight." The cold familiar voice shook her to her core.

How could it all be happening again? Was it some sort of divine punishment because she did something really wrong at some point? As she struggled she inhaled the drug on the cloth and blacked out as she heard pounding footsteps distantly coming.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short, but it's a big moment so please bear with it!**


	24. Let's Make A Deal

**Life has meaning; everything that happens has a reason. It's holding it all in, doing something in certain times that can seem the hardest. What can you do? Why now? Who will you turn to? When does it get easier? These questions we ask ourselves plenty of times, so what will your answer be.**

* * *

Riley awoke to the sound of glass breaking, but she was too dizzy to move and her head was pounding. Blinking as she tried to focus she saw Charlie staring out a window as he chugged some sort of whiskey straight from the bottle. Turning around as Riley let out a small groan, he smiled coldly.

"You awake now." he staggered toward her reeking of alcohol "I know, you're surprised I'm out."

She spoke up hoarsely "Water…"

Charlie set the bottle of whiskey down on the tiny coffee table grabbing a glass of waiting water and clumsily held it to her lips "There you go."

She suddenly realized she as she reached to hold the cup that her hands were bound.

"Oh, did you think I was stupid?" he grinned taking the glass away and tossing it at a nearby wall where broken bottles lay scattered on the floor "I worked a deal out with this guy. He helped me escape, I paid him, but he also told me a few tricks for this moment."

"Tricks?! Where did you take me?!" Riley screamed as loud as she could.

He reflexively covered her mouth "Calm down, where we're at screaming is useless so stop before you give me a headache. This place is secluded and abandoned."

She glared at him defiantly as he removed his hand "So I thought you were happy with the thought this baby could be yours. That when you got out of jail you'd end up right back in my life because of it."

"Come now, of course I am, but I came to make a negotiation to ensure some things." He stroked her cheek "Negotiations, you can't refuse."

"What?" she said deadpan as his breath stinking of alcohol hit her face and made her nauseated.

Charlie stepped back and stumbled until he landed on a seat nearby "Here's the thing, I can't hope for luck that you'll come back to me when this all blows over. This being said, I'm going to make an unforgettable deal. Roy, Dewayne, you can come out now."

"You have henchmen now. How fitting." She spat at him trying futilely to get free from the ropes.

The shaggy haired thug, burly, and scarred spoke up "Want me to gag her, man?"

"Roy, there will be no need for that, but both of you better ready your blades." Charlie relaxed as he continued his talk with Riley "My boys here, they're goin to help with the negotiations. You see, they can be very persuasive. Anyways back to the deal, what's going to happen is this you will immediately search for a new apartment when you get back. Tell Cowboy that you don't want to be with him, that it wasn't love that kept you two together. Then keep up those pretenses until I get out, I'll be in jail for a short time when my family's lawyer is done anyways. Do all that for me and these two won't hurt your precious Cowboy, Maya, or anyone else that you dearly love."

Riley shook her head and snarled "Never, I will never agree and who would even let those guys around us once the police know!"

Charlie chuckled as he snapped his fingers "Brave as always, but you're not grasping the situation. Let these two convince you then."

"Wait! Don't come any closer!" she hollered as Roy and Dewayne closed in on her blades ready in their hands.

She screamed out in pain as one cut her cheek and the other cut her arm.

"Do you get it now, just an extra bonus if you fail to do as I say, then as soon as the baby is born it'll disappear." Charlie grinned as his two henchmen stepped back.

Riley choked back tears as she spoke "Never, I can't do it, I won't."

"Then my boys will keep trying to convince you, are you ready for that?" Charlie snapped his fingers again and Riley trembled as the two came at her again.

* * *

 **(A Short Time Later)**

"Riley! Riley, where are you?" Lucas called out running through the abandoned house "Maya, Josh, you go that way!"

Maya ran in the opposite direction as Lucas through the front rooms. Josh split to the outside in case she wasn't in the house at all. As Lucas ran to the back rooms he noticed the living room area and froze. There was a chair with ropes and by a wall the floor was cover in broken bottles that still held some liquid. He ran to the chair hoping to find a clue to what had happened and his breath caught. On the floor, crimson red, were droplets and small pools of blood. His heart stopped as he followed the droplets realizing there was a path of blood the way he came in.

"Lucas, Josh in here!" Maya cried out from another room.

He ran following the blood and Maya's voice to a sun room with wide windows. Outside the window was Josh staring in, in horror and frozen in place. The window was busted so you really couldn't see Riley's condition from behind. Maya turned to Lucas and stopped him before he could move closer.

"Riles, are you okay?" Maya said softly trying to gauge Riley's reaction to them "Where is Charlie?"

Riley turned quietly speaking and her friend went silent "He's in jail, it wasn't him who took me."

"Oh my-Riley, who else would've taken you and done this! Where is he?" Lucas stared wide-eyed at all the cuts down her arms, legs, even on her face; his blood boiled.

"Two guys, big brutes really." She trembled and began to cry "They seemed to be Charlie's friends that weren't happy that he was in jail."

"Riles, you're going to the hospital and we're calling the police. They won't and he won't get away with this." Maya stepped forward as Riley began to fall.

Riley shook her head "The police wouldn't believe anything. They supposedly gave him no phone rights and I doubt they'd be dumb enough to visit him and get caught on police footage. Please, let's just let it go."

"Riley, we can't just do nothing!" Lucas argued, but Riley again shook her head.

"Then what do you tell the police, I didn't really see their faces. I might recognize their voices, but it's just my word against theirs. There is no use and I won't talk about this anymore." She retorted and she leaned on Maya "It hurts, can we please go now."

Lucas called Farkle as Maya helped Riley up and Josh rushed in to help "Hey Farkle, we found her, but she's injured. Meet us at the hospital and Smackle I just want you to double check Charlies whereabouts."

Riley frowned at him as if she already knew it as pointless, but he didn't care. No matter what she said, he wouldn't let it go.


	25. The Truth Is

**Decisions; sometimes the hardest thing to do is to decide what's right. If you choose wrong, how will you know?**

* * *

Riley sat silently combing the newspaper and circling different apartment ads. Lucas on the other hand was cooking breakfast for them. Since the night she was taken she'd avoided much conversation with him. Lucas though had tried hard to accommodate her, he helped change her dressings on her wounds, walked her to and from work the past couple days. It broke her heart to have to treat him so differently than she normally would, but she wanted to keep him safe.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" he set her plate of food down and sighed noticing "Not this again, you just moved in and you keep saying you just want to find your own place again. If it's because of Charlie-"

Riley folded the newspaper cutting him off "It's not Charlie. Could you sit down so we can talk?"

Lucas silently obeyed her unsure what to think, but was sure Charlie was behind it "Okay, let's talk over breakfast."

"Listen, I feel that the only reason we're doing this is not for love, but necessity. I think that we are projecting it as love to cover up that it's all for the baby. I want my own apartment and time to clear my head." She explained hoping she sounded convincing.

He stared at her in disbelief "You can't be serious. I have never felt for any girl the way I felt for you."

"Lucas, do you want me to say it. Please, don't make me." She felt like she shattered into pieces at his words on the inside, but she held back the urge to cry.

"Riley, what happened that night? You've changed and you're keeping something from me." He frowned, breakfast forgotten.

She looked at him deadpan "You're absolutely right. The truth is I don't love you, Lucas. I thought I did, but I was wrong. What I felt was empathy because we things similarly. I'm sorry."

Lucas's mouth dropped open and then he got up composing himself "I know you don't expect me to believe that. It's time to change your bandages, wait here."

She watched him leave the room holding everything in because she knew if she spoke, she'd cry. In seconds, he was back and he knelt on the floor before her. Neither said anything as he carefully removed each bandage and began applying ointment to the wounds. Riley could feel the tears forming in her eyes at his gentle, loving touch. Then as he quickly finished her arms and legs he checked the healing small wounds on her face. His hands gently caressing her face as his eyes lovingly searched her over broke her.

The tears rushed down her cheeks and Lucas froze searching her pained eyes. Suddenly, his lips met hers, but it took everything in her not to kiss him back. She pushed him away gently and he stared at her his own pain clear in his eyes.

She turned away from him and stood "Thank you for helping me so many times, but I can't do this. I can't love you, I'll only hurt you later on because I don't feel the same way."

"I don't and won't believe you. Charlie is making you do this somehow and I don't know what he has over you to get you to agree." Lucas said defiantly standing as well.

"I've got to go to work. I'll be back to pick up some clothes and I'll stay at Maya's for a short time." Riley wiped at her face "Enjoy your breakfast and get to school on time, okay."

He watched her go calling out "I'll be here when you get home. I'm not letting you go that easily."

Riley closed her eyes briefly as she walked out of the apartment trying to compose herself.

* * *

 **(Later At Topanga's)**

Maya's jaw dropped like Lucas's as Riley explained that she needed to stay at her place a little while.

"Hold up, everyone knows you two are mad for each other. Why say you don't love him and try to leave?" Maya nearly fell out of her seat.

Riley grimaced at her best friend "It's true that I don't love him. It's the baby's influence that's all. It's got to be the reason."

Her best friend grabbed her by the arms "Riles, I love you, but you're being insane right now. I think Lucas is right, Charlie is playing puppeteer with you."

"I'm begging you to let me stay with you for a short time. I will get my own apartment, I'll give Lucas money to pay off me breaking my part of the lease. I just can't pretend to love him, it hurts both of us." Riley begged desperately trying to sound as honest as possible.

Maya removed her hands from Riley sliding them into her jacket pockets replying "Alright, we'll go over there in a bit, but let's get some food and talk some more.

Unbeknownst to Riley, Maya had started a group text on her phone in her pocket and was scheming something. Then she opened up the recording app on her phone and began normal conversation with Riley.

"So how have you been other than what's going on now?" Maya wondered.

Riley waved her bandaged arms "Well, I'm still healing for starters. My jobs are going great and classes are the same. What about you?"

Maya smirked as she sat back "The same old stuff, but I'm really concerned about you a lot lately."

"Peaches, I'm completely fine. You have nothing to worry about." Riley forced a smile.

"Riles, between you and me, what happened that night? You weren't the same when we found you. Please, confide in me at least." Her best friend plead with her.

Riley shook her head "I've already told you everything, right."

"Alright you made me do this, ring power!" Maya spoke defiantly and Riley's eyes went wide.

Riley muttered defeated "Curses, I can never go against ring power. It's a rule."

Maya smiled pleased as she waited for Riley to spill everything.


	26. Ring Power, No Power

**At some point we all need an intervention or someone to kick us in the butt for doing something we never should've. Problem is if you will stay and listen or run away.**

* * *

Riley idly chatted with Maya as they reached the apartment. Having Maya know everything made it easier on her and she figured that she'd have back up. Jiggling the handle to see if it was locked Riley frowned, as promised waiting inside would be a desperate Lucas. She glanced over her shoulder at her best friend who calmly urged her to go in. Sighing Riley slowly turned the knob opening the door and led Maya inside. Walking into the living room hoping just to move by Lucas she froze.

"Welcome home, Riley." Farkle smiled at her from the couch his arm around Smackle.

Zay, a boy she'd only met through video chats with Lucas smirked as she slowly looked back at Maya "I bet you didn't expect us all to be here."

Josh stood off to the side with his arms crossed "You really are a glutton for punishment."

"If my calculations are correct, and I don't believe I'm ever wrong, this has a fifteen percent chance of working. Farkle, you figured this as well, right." Smackle calmly deduced as she glanced at Riley's face.

"Maya, what is going on?" Riley painfully asked already knowing the answer.

Maya shoved her forward as Lucas stood from a nearby chair "Riley, Riley, Riley, you under estimate me."

Lucas caught Riley as she stumbled and she quickly moved away from him, righting herself "I'm not amused by your shenanigans right now."

"Thanks to everyone for coming here, now the real show can begin." Maya stepped forward shaking her phone around "I used "ring power" to get the information we needed and sly as I am I have her confession here."

Riley's eyes went wide as everyone's eyes fell on the cellphone "Maya, I thought you were going to help me."

"Riles, that's why we're here and why you must be honest to everyone. Hold on let me just set this up." Her best friend stood on the coffee table to avoid Riley's reaching "Okay, let's make this interesting. How about we bid for who gets to play the juicy recording? Lucas, detain Riley please."

Riley hollered out at Maya defiantly making her friend hesitate "Ring power, you can't go against it!"

"What in the world is ring power?" Lucas asked confused looking between the girls.

Before anyone else could say a word though, Josh stepped forward and grabbed the phone, Lucas holding back Riley "I'm her blood family, I'll play it. We won't be bidding anything, Maya."

Josh hit play and Riley's voice spilled out from the phone, her voice in defeat as she explained everything to Maya. All eyes turned on her pained, angry, and disbelieving as she fought against Lucas. Then as Riley struggled she remembered S.I.N.G from "Miss Congeniality" and reluctantly used it on Lucas. Lucas disoriented stumbled backward as Riley lunged for the phone and knocking it from Josh's hands repeatedly stomped on it until it was no more than a paperweight.

"Told you." Smackle frowned as everyone stared in dismay.

Riley stormed out of the room into the bedroom locking the door behind her. She grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothes and her essentials hearing Lucas banging furiously as the others followed suit determined to break the door down. In desperation, she shoved the dresser in front of it knowing it wouldn't be enough to keep them or at least Lucas at bay. One more long look at the door and listening to her friends' cries as she escaped out the window and down the fire escape.

Knowing Smackle and Farkle she pulled out her phone as she ran and shut it off. She made it to the ground and heard the others hollering as the made it on the street. There were only two exits to the alley, neither were an option. Looking over she saw a dumpster with just enough room to slide under. She thought for sure that if she climbed in they'd check there. Luckily the bottom was surrounded by bags of garbage and other trashcans. Running out of time, the little space between the bags gave her enough room to slip under the dumpster.

Just as she concealed herself she heard footsteps running her way and Lucas call out "Riley! Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know, she barely had time to run and because of you I defied the "ring power oath". She won't trust me for a long time after this and she broke my phone." Maya complained worried.

Farkle's voice followed "Maya, if I know Riley like you. She'll forgive you for sure. Anyways, there's only two options if she never left the alley. She would be in the dumpster or never even left the room in the hopes you'd leave long enough for her to escape through the front."

Riley held her breath as they opened the dumpster and then shut it again.

"It's full, no way could she hide there." Zay's voice said negatively "Dude, the window is open. Do you think she's still up there in the room or went down from the roof?"

"Maya, Josh, head for the top floors. Zay, Farkle, and Smackle you get the front. As for me, I'm going in through the window." Lucas ordered before she heard footsteps running off.

Listening to the clanging of the metal fire escape as Lucas hurried up them, she glanced out from under the dumpster. She could see him almost to the open window and waited until he climbed in. Carefully and quickly she slipped out of her hiding place hurrying down the alley. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought about having to leave everyone behind, but she was doing the only thing she knew she could do for them. It was Lucas's voice calling out to her that made her move faster still as she heard him tearing down the fire escape.

Maya who was supposed to have gone with Josh came out from behind some stacked crates. Her best friend's determined look disappeared quickly and she froze as Riley rushed by. Lucas hollered at Maya, but it was too late Riley was already out of the alley and hailed taxi going by. Lucas was gaining on her when she hopped in the car, but he wasn't close enough to stop the taxi. The taxi tore away from the curb and barreled down the street as Lucas tried to follow after it in futile attempt. Riley refused to look back, she was too aware of the disappointment and sadness she'd see, so instead she stared at her hands in her lap.


	27. The Lost And Searching

**History, meaning the past or gone. What's done is done and now you must face the present with new eyes. Whether the outcome is good or bad, meaningful or meaningless.**

* * *

Lucas sat in the living room chair restrained "Tying me down is pointless. I'll go after Charlie and then find Riley if I have to! He's gone too far!"

"You have to be calm and rational, right now. He wants you to get angry, to be hurt, and desperate." Maya replied head hanging low avoiding all eye contact.

Zay glanced at Maya "Um sugar, that is him being calm. Trust me."

"How is that calm?" Josh asked as he patted Maya's shoulder.

Zay chuckled well for one "That doubled up, is that duct tape and rope, is nothing for him to break out of. Heck even welded metal restraints couldn't stop him. I was a witness to it; he's stronger than an ox."

"You should've stopped her! Why didn't you catch her?!" Lucas bitterly spoke.

Maya finally lifted her head and looked at him "I destroyed her trust in me to help her, but when she was rushing toward me I knew just how bad it all really was. I-I've never seen her like that before the anguish on her face; the look in her eyes was enough to break the toughest person."

Lucas stared back at her his voice softer now "She could've stayed now that we all knew."

"Not a chance, knowing Riley so well, she'd never stay knowing she could potentially put us in danger." Farkle sighed as he glanced over Smackle's shoulder at the laptop she was using.

Smackle cut into the conversation frustrated "Everyone quiet, I have been sitting here listening to your bickering for thirty minutes or more. I haven't been very successful in finding Riley at all, but according to this her bank account was emptied earlier today including her savings account. Her cellphone was shut off sometime before Lucas and Maya lost her. The taxi's license plate that Lucas memorized gave me the taxi's location and I hacked into their radio channel. Unfortunately, Riley is no longer in the cab and we have no idea where she's headed."

"Wait, I think I have an idea. Someone here have a recent photo of her?" Farkle spoke up as everyone began to sigh.

Maya rolled her eyes "Of course, we are like selfie queens."

Smackle met Farkle's eyes and nodded "Can you send it to my e-mail? I'll upload it and if I'm guessing right, Farkle's idea is to use her photo to track her by facial recognition."

"Great so we'll find her quickly." Lucas said relieved.

Farkle frowned and shook his head "Not exactly, she may be a bit of an airhead at times, but if Riley is intent on staying hidden she will know how to do it."

"Yeah, she knows how to stay hidden because of the shenanigans I got her into in the past. Finding her won't be so simple, I taught her too well." Maya admitted grabbing Josh's hand and holding it tightly.

Everyone looked at her, but it was Josh who spoke up "Hey, don't be hard on yourself. We'll find her. In fact, anyone free the next few days will scout the streets ask people around town if they've seen her. We'll even get the police involved."

Everyone got riled up and Zay released Lucas from his binds. They'd find her no matter how long it took them.

* * *

 **(One Month Later)**

"Hello there, welcome to "Sweetie's Café & Bakery". Can I interest you in a sweet iced tea or coffee?" Riley politely asked as a usual customer came in.

"Good afternoon, Claudia. I think a nice glass of iced tea would be delightful." The young man sat down.

Being under a new name wasn't easy, but in just under the month she'd started at the shop it had gotten to be normal. Riley jotted down his order and turned to leave, but he stopped her.

The customer called out "Something strange happened today."

"Oh really, Scotty, the writer. Was it worth making a story out of it?" Riley acted amused and he nodded eyeing her.

"I'd dare say so. I got stop by a couple different people looking for a young girl that resembled you and the description they gave of her was almost to a tee." He replied as she tried to act calm.

She frowned acting confused "Oh really, that's weird."

He seemed to be testing her now as he shoved a flyer toward her "Yeah the resemblance is too coincidental, but the hair style is different, the clothes too."

She glanced at the crinkled paper as he smirked "You do love gossip and a good story. I'm afraid though, that I have no link to this girl, unless she is my twin."

"I'll let you take the flyer, let you think some more while you get my order." Scotty chuckled unfazed by her lies.

Minutes felt like hours as she held onto the flyer before returning to Scotty with his order. Unsure what to say now she waited for him to speak as she set down his order and the flyer.

"No need to be tense, I didn't say you were here." Scotty nodded to the chair across from him "So what's your story? You've got to have a good reason to just up and leave."

Riley broke down into details unable to deny it. Scotty stayed silent the whole time giving her a chance to finally talk about her situation.

* * *

 **(Three Days Later)**

"Guys, I just got off the phone with a fresh lead. He said you approached him the other day in a town about three or so hours out." Farkle walked into the living room at Lucas's that was beginning to look like a crimes investigator's office.

Lucas got up eagerly "Really, did he see her?"

"Calm down, he said he frequents a café and about the time Riley went missing a girl started working there. He said she is very similar, but he isn't for sure. She doesn't open up to people much, but when she serves someone her smile is like the sun." Farkle patted his shoulder.

Josh stood and stretched "I'll go check it out. Did he give the name of the shop?"

"Anyone who goes has to keep their emotions under control. I think two should suffice, but I wouldn't approach her just yet." Smackle typed away on her computer "Give her some time if it is her, going to her to soon will only make her run again. Maybe that witness can be of use too."

"Okay so Josh and I will go, Maya is too emotional so when she gets here after work tell her we just went to do a weekend search around the neighboring towns again." Lucas replied and reached for his jacket.

Farkle nodded and gave the number of the witness to Josh "He said that he wanted to help in any way so get a hold of him as soon as you're in town. Also, will you two clean up a bit? You look like a couple of bums. I mean we all look haggard, but going to her like that is too much."

The two gave him a weak smile before hurrying off. Farkle and Smackle went over all the data and leads they'd gotten. A renewed energy fueling all of them with this newest lead.


End file.
